


Boku no Hero Tales from the Multiverse

by BlackCrystalWisher



Category: Dragon Ball, Fate/Grand Order, Kingdom Hearts (Video Games), Rockman Zero | Mega Man Zero, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Additional Disclaimers in Author's Note, Additional Warnings Apply, Adopted Eri (My Hero Academia), Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead is So Done, Alpha Bakugou Katsuki, Alpha Uraraka Ochako, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta Aoyama Yuuga, Bisexual Bakugou Katsuki, Bisexual Midoriya Izuku, Bisexual Uraraka Ochako, Bottom Midoriya Izuku, College Class 1-A (My Hero Academia), College Second Year Class 1-A (My Hero Academia), Costume Swap, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, F/M, Female Bakugou Katsuki, Female Midoriya Izuku, Female Todoroki Shouto, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Futa on Male, Futanari, Futanari Uraraka Ochako, Gen, Hollow Bastion | Radiant Garden, Implied/Referenced Sex, Izuku Kisses Ochako on Live TV, Izuku Smashes Ochako in Bed, Izuocha, M/M, Marking, Mentioned Aoyama Yuuga, Mentioned Bakugou Katsuki, Mentioned Class 1-A (My Hero Academia), Midoriya Izuku Adopts Eri, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Masturbates in the Bath, Midoriya Izuku Takes Selfies, Multi, Multiple Crossovers, Nesting, Omega Midoriya Izuku, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Other, Pansexual Todoroki Shouto, Polyamory, Protective Midoriya Izuku, Protective Uraraka Ochako, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Quirkless Uraraka Ochako, Rule 34, Rule 63, SMAAAAASH!, Scenting, Shameless Smut, Suicide Attempt, The Class A and Class B Girls Spy on Him, Top Uraraka Ochako, U.A. Dorms (My Hero Academia), U.A. is a University (My Hero Academia), Uraraka Ochako Adopts Eri, Uraraka Ochako Takes Selfies, Usagiyama Rumi | Miruko is a Sassy Hot Bunny Chick, bakudeku, sex is heard during a phone call, tap dat bunny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 20,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCrystalWisher/pseuds/BlackCrystalWisher
Summary: This pretty much contains stories long and short spanning the entire multiverse across a variety of characters. How interested are you to peek into these various little worlds? (Rated K – M)
Relationships: Asui Tsuyu/Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto/Uraraka Ochako, Bakugou Katsuki/Uraraka Ochako, Bakugou Mitsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Eri & Midoriya Izuku, Eri & Midoriya Izuku & Uraraka Ochako, Eri & Uraraka Ochako, Eri/Midoriya Izuku, Eri/Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako, Eri/Uraraka Ochako, Midoriya Izuku & Uraraka Ochako, Midoriya Izuku/Ciel (Rockman), Midoriya Izuku/Ciel (Rockman)/Jack the Ripper | Assassin of Black, Midoriya Izuku/Jack the Ripper | Assassin of Black, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako, Midoriya Izuku/Usagiyama Rumi | Miruko, Todoroki Shouto/Uraraka Ochako
Comments: 44
Kudos: 165





	1. Interference from a God

**Author's Note:**

> **DISCLAIMER:** Kōhei Horikoshi is the owner of all official characters and the world that is Boku no Hero Academia. I make nothing from this. It's just fun fanfiction. Akira Toriyama owns the universe and characters from Dragon Ball Z.
> 
>  **MAIN AUTHOR’S NOTE:** This is a collection story for Boku no Hero Academia that really doesn’t have enough content to be separate on its own, or just random things that come to mind. Ya know, similar to my other collection fics in the Harry Potter, Bleach, Touhou Project, and Naruto categories? Old fans of my works pre-BNHA would remember those stories well. Well, trying to do the same for BNHA. As always, if you got a request for a prompt, leave it in a review or a PM.

This planet appeared to be similar to the Earth where the saiyan named Goku lived at. But this world was far on the fringe of the seventh universe. But ever since the oracle fish spoke about two human kids with untapped potential, something got him intrigued.

Therefore himself and his servant Whis had made quite the scene showing up just to catch a large muscular human wearing an outfit resembling construction crew items beating up two injured bloody kids. He was not alone for two others watched in the background; a being made of wood and a blonde human woman wearing a spandex outfit that pointed toward trying to distract using sex.

"Hm, it looks like we found the described- in-detail mortal children, my lord," said Whis.

"Who the hell are you?"

Beerus walked right up to the disgusting mortal before him. With his divine senses, this world appears to be stained black. Only the two kids behind him had white to their souls but they were fading.

So, with a simple light fist bump to the chest, Death Arms' chest caved in because his back and spine violently exploded with blood and the entrails that was his inner organs. It splattered all over the other two onlookers. His corpse collapsed like a stringed doll after the wire snipping.

"Whis, search their backgrounds."

"Already on it. Also, it appears we have company showing up."

Whis generated a healing bubble of green energy protecting the two kids. Said kids had passed out when Beerus arrived.

In less that five minutes the god of destruction was bored of all these colorfully dressed mortals calling themselves heroes or some nonsense trying to defeat him. He had already killed ten of them-

"Oklahoma Smash!"

Beerus easily dodged.

"Foul villain! You will face justice!" All Might yells, not smiling. He was mad from the bloodshed of ten brave heroes.

"Lord Beerus, I learned of their history."

The god with a bored look evaded the fast slugfest of punches thrown at him.

"And?"

"Apparently the boy six months ago became an orphan when one morning a giant drunk woman smashed her foot into the apartment he lived at. He survived, however his mother was crushed to death. The perp was a pro hero named Mount Lady who got off scot free by throwing money to make her innocent."

Whis flew back dodging hell fire from a man who appears to be lit on fire. The angel continues speaking his report.

"The girl was abandoned when her parents' company went belly up and they blamed her for being worthless. She was saved by the boy eight months ago and she was invited to live with the boy and his mother. She was there on that day the mom died. They lived together on the streets for the next six months."

Endeavor was kicked away and sent crashing into All Might.

"Upon further study, it appears that the two kids represent a minority who do not have an inherent special ability and thus are ridiculed and bullied for not being normal. Oh dear, the poor children."

It was Endeavor who speaks up, hell fire raging violently.

"You cause all this bloodshed over two worthless quirkless freaks!?"

Lord Beerus just glares with a look of indifference.

"Whis, do they truly possess untapped potential?"

The angel smiled as he stands next to his lord.

"Yes, my lord."

Police, the top ten heroes, plus the many other pro and local heroes have them completely surrounded armed with weapons and quirk powers.

"Hm... very well. We're leaving, Whis."

Lord Beerus taps the street pavement with his left foot. The very ground shook violently as a multitude of large and wide with long and thin cracks spread all over the planet's surface. Light pierces in random areas of the cracks before the planet exploded with a powerful shockwave into a million pieces of space debris flying in all directions. It was a dazzling display of fire and lights. The moon shattered into chunks of debris and sent scattered. And at a safe distance was Lord Beerus and Whis. With them, safe in the bubble and protected from the cold vacuum of space, was two quirkless twelve year olds, Izuku Midoriya and Ochako Uraraka.

"Good riddance to trash," the god says. The purple-skinned Egyptian-looking cat/dog alien deity smiles.

"Shall we head for Goku's home world, my lord? I believe the Earth's Dragon Balls could help in awakening whatever powers the children have instead of their dead world's quirks. We can also get something to eat while visiting."

Beerus grins. "Food does sound good. Take us there."

In a kaleidoscope of rainbow colors, they travel across the universe with two planet-orphaned children.


	2. Futa Ochako on Izuku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: Kōhei Horikoshi is the owner of all official characters and the world that is Boku no Hero Academia. I make nothing from this. It's just fun fanfiction.
> 
> MAIN AUTHOR’S NOTE: This is a collection story for Boku no Hero Academia that really doesn’t have enough content to be separate on its own, or just random things that come to mind. Ya know, similar to my other collection fics in the Harry Potter, Bleach, Touhou Project, and Naruto categories (on FFN)? Old fans of my works pre-BNHA would remember those stories well. Well, trying to do the same for BNHA. As always, if you got a request for a prompt, leave it in a review or a PM.

It was a secret that both kept from everyone else. On a weekend - one full week since the student festival - everyone of Class 1-A chose to spend the weekend with their families, leaving behind two students who relish in the peace and quiet. No usual everyday chaos of twenty superpowered teenagers, just two teens finally allowing themselves to enjoy activities normally kept hidden and done in the dead of night when everyone else is asleep.

The names of the two remaining students are Ochako Uraraka and Izuku Midoriya.

It was noon on a Sunday.

"Deku-kun," Ochako moans, the young woman bending over Izuku.

Gripping hold of the kitchen counter, Izuku was bent over, his legs spread and loving how hard Ochako was plowing into him. And her right hand giving the young man the reach around with a finger kept extended so he don't float away.

"Chako-chan!" he cried out, moaning lustfully.

Both only had on their socks. Their shirts and pants lay discarded nearby. They have been at this for the past half hour having sexual relations in the kitchen.

"Deku-kun! I'm so close!"

"Do it! Chako-chan! Let it out!"

She yelled and buried herself into her boyfriend, moaning loudly, releasing her essence. She felt him twitch in her hand as he spills in thick spurts. She brings her coated hand up to her mouth and she licks up the white fluid, moaning from how tasty he was.

Five minutes later they are fully clothed and the mess made in the kitchen was cleaned up. They made fully sure to rid of the evidence.

"You shoot just as much as I do," Izuku told his futa girlfriend. "Man, I love it when you fuck me, baby."

She smirked. "How in the world did I get lucky finding such an amazing guy like you?"

"I moved to save a cute girl from getting hurt by a big-ass robot. Then that same cute girl saved me from falling to my death."

They shared a romantic loving kiss. It was a very good weekend; they were essentially alone together and un-supervised.

"And that second night when you walked in on me at the camp, I figured you would freak out..."

"Instead I got a boner seeing a cute girl who was a sexy futanari."

Ochako giggled. She didn't bathe with the other girls the first night. And on the second night while getting ready to bathe alone Izuku had walked into the wrong side on accident but she saw how aroused he got seeing her male part. And after a few words she not only got sucked by the usually shy boy, he slid his two fingers into her and got her off.

"After the Camino ward incident you asked me out. And after I screamed at you and chewed your ass out for going out on that reckless rescue mission, we had an amazing first date."

Izuku was holding Ochako as they lazily lounge together on the sofa, the TV on and tuned to a channel playing old 21st century anime shows.

"And now we're secretly dating."

She sighs lovingly. "I love you, Izuku."

"I love you too, Ochako," he says to her, holding her tighter, lovingly, protectively.

They continue binge-watching a Toradora marathon. Still the best romcom anime ever.

The time was four in the afternoon when the doors opened and the rest of 1-A entered the dorm building to the sounds of action fighting coming from the TV. The TV volume thankfully was not loud. There was a large plate on the table closest to the lounge area with only what could be a few bites of food left and two empty drink glasses.

Clearly seen draped on the long sofa was two hoodies (one was Deku themed belonging to Ochako and the other was Uravity themed belonging to Izuku). The classmates knew the hoodies belonged to their resident cinnamon bun and infinity girl. But what made them go quiet was the tell sounds of two people sleeping peacefully.

And this was the cute scene they stumble upon. You could get diabetes staring at the two sleeping teenagers looking so cute in their sleep.

Ashido made the picture she took her new wallpaper on her phone.

By five thirty pm the two stirred from their sleep, the couple smelling the scent of dinner and seeing their best friend Iida sitting on the sofa next to them giving the two a kind smile.

"About time you both woke up. Dinner started five minutes ago." He held a hand up, quieting the two before they could talk. "I will ask that you two at least keep your love and affections private or to a minimum in public outside the dorm, but I am very happy for you both."

Izuku and Ochako get up and see the rest of their classmates staring at them from the dining tables. Most were smiling at them. Bakugo just gave them his usual look, not really caring much. Mineta was giving off jealousy vibes (three guesses why).

"Well, guess we can't date secretly no more," said Izuku.

"Oh darn," Ochako moans, feigning disappointment.

The sight of Izuku and Ochako both laughing wholeheartedly brought bigger smiles to everyone that loved the shipping of IzuOcha (Ashido's idea).

But they never knew of Ochako's secret or of Izuku's secret kink about his girlfriend. And they both wanted it to strictly stay a secret between them.


	3. Ground Zero and Midorihime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: Kōhei Horikoshi is the owner of all official characters and the world that is Boku no Hero Academia. I make nothing from this. It's just fun fanfiction.
> 
> MAIN AUTHOR’S NOTE: This is a collection story for Boku no Hero Academia that really doesn’t have enough content to be separate on its own, or just random things that come to mind. Ya know, similar to my other collection fics in the Harry Potter, Bleach, Touhou Project, and Naruto categories (from FFN)? Old fans of my works pre-BNHA would remember those stories well. Well, trying to do the same for BNHA. As always, if you got a request for a prompt, leave it in a review or a PM.

Her hands rake through blond locks of hair. Her body is held firm against the wall. She looks disheveled and her face is flushed. She moans with her eyes closed, lips locked in a firm but slightly open embrace, her mouth invaded by the tongue of the boy french kissing her. She loved his strong hands molesting her body. He is the only one who can get away with this inappropriate act.

"Kacchan," she manages to moan verbally once the kiss broke off. "Oh, Katsuki, don't stop."

A rough sexually-charged growl made her tingle deep inside.

"I don't plan to, Izumi," the teen says.

They were both skipping gym class to be here on top of the roof of Aldera Junior High school. The sounds of a belt being undone followed quickly by pants getting shoved down made the girl gasp hotly as she felt his hard manhood pressing against her covered lower region, until he hoisted her up. Instinctively she wrapped her legs around his waist as she felt her panties get ripped off by his strong hand.

Good thing she managed to convince mom to let her go on birth control two weeks ago.

"Damn it, Kacchan, you owe me new underwear," she scolded him.

The sexy red-eyed bastard smirked. Izumi's anger quickly vanished when Katsuki enters her. Once fully in he begins the back and forth rhythmic motions causing them both to moan. They spend the rest of gym class hiding on the roof enjoying each other.

The girl was Izumi Midoriya. The boy was Katsuki Bakugo. They are childhood friends and also boyfriend and girlfriend. Izumi has a quirk that allowed her to perform telekinesis. Katsuki has a quirk that allows him to sweat nitroglycerin and make them explode with his hands. Both had a dream that they pinky swore to when they were four years old: they would become heroes who help those in need, and to one day get married when they were both grown up. It will be several years later in their lives when the world saw the debut of the married team of _The Explosive Hero: Ground Zero and The Telekinetic Hero: Midorihime_.


	4. UA Sports Festival Finals (DBZ Style)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: Kōhei Horikoshi is the owner of all official characters and the world that is Boku no Hero Academia. I make nothing from this. It's just fun fanfiction.
> 
> MAIN AUTHOR’S NOTE: This is a collection story for Boku no Hero Academia that really doesn’t have enough content to be separate on its own, or just random things that come to mind. Ya know, similar to my other collection fics in the Harry Potter, Bleach, Touhou Project, and Naruto categories (from FFN)? Old fans of my works pre-BNHA would remember those stories well. Well, trying to do the same for BNHA. As always, if you got a request for a prompt, leave it in a review or a PM.

"Time now for the final match of the festival! Are you ready?" Present Mic cheerfully shouted into the microphone from the commentary booth.

The cheers were deafening.

"Introducing first, he placed in first in the obstacle course, kept hold of the ten million points during the calvary battle and blazed through the versus competition! From the Hero Course Class 1-A, Izuku Midoriya!"

Izuku was smiling as he enters the stadium and steps onto the reconstructed stone ring.

"And his opponent, she ranked second in the first event, teamed up with her opponent in the second event, then kicking all sorts of butt to make it here! And something tells me she's dating our green-haired warrior! Also from the Hero Course Class 1-A, Ochako Uraraka!"

Both teens sweat drop as the bubbly brunette with the blush marks steps onto the stone battle platform.

"Well, Mic-sensei isn't wrong, really," says Ochako.

"True." Izuku smirks at his girlfriend. "But that's because I love the kind of woman who can kick my ass."

"Well, Izu baby, don't feel bad when I do. I'll treat you to some katsudon after school."

"Chako darling, I was going to spoil you with all kinds of mochi because of you winning second place," says Izuku with a challenging rebuttal.

Midnight smirked. She snaps her riding crop at the ground.

"And begin the match!"

The cheers renewed... until the audience noted neither finalist have yet to move from their initial position. And it got quiet.

"Ochako! How about a side bet?"

And because the audience got quiet from a lack of action the first three minutes since the final match started, Izuku was clearly heard.

"What do you have in mind, love?" she replied with a smirk.

"The loser has to dress up as the winner's maid or butler for the next school week, even wearing the outfit at school and in public."

Ochako started giggling. "Really? You want me in a maid outfit?"

"Yeah. And I know you are interested, sweetie. You would love to see me dress like one of Yaoyorozu's servants."

"Maybe." Ochako stuck up a playful thinking pose. She then smiles. "Okay. I'll accept your bet, Izu baby. I already got plans to buy the servant outfit used in the game Tales of Xillia 2. This speeds things up when I win the tournament."

Izuku grins. "I just hope Sakuya Izayoi don't mind if I borrow her maid outfit to make you wear."

Then for the next ten minutes the audience got hyped again watching the two fifteen year olds spar one another with their martial arts, trying to get the leg up on the other. At the end, Ochako got the upper hand and strongly flung her boyfriend over the edge...

... Until he somehow stops falling. He was now floating over the grassy ground. Closer inspection shows he is only five inches away from touching the firm ground.

"Nice warm up, honey."

Izuku flew back up, righting himself mid-air. He crossed his arms over his chest. Then the audience is shocked again when Ochako also floated off the ground. Both returned to their initial starting place but remained hovering off the ring's platform.

"So, you ready to get serious?" she asks her boyfriend.

A thrum of power exploded off from Izuku after a loud battle shout, a blazing emerald aura surrounding his body. It gave him an highlighted glow and static electricity is seen radiating off him. This shocked everybody watching.

Ochako grins. "Guess that's a yes."

Another thrum of power exploded forth with a loud cry, this time a light pink aura flaring around her body. Just like her opponent she looked radiant with that glowing highlight and static electricity.

They charge at each other and each landed a punch to the face. It barely hurt... somewhat. Then they blurred as punches and kicks are fast exchanged mid-air, slowly both climbing higher into the sky.

Both seemingly teleported away, creating space in the sky as both charged up their ki and fired a green and pink energy blast at each other. The attacks met in the center and caused a loud explosion.

But both blast through the smoke and again enter a fast-paced exchange of punching, kicking, counters, blocks and feints. For three minutes straight. Until Ochako catches Izuku with a hard kick that sent him flying straight toward the seats containing 1-B. She however appears and another kick pinballs him away flying across the arena towards three third year students.

Togata, Amajiki and Hado looked ready to brace but Izuku recovers fast and blocks an attempted lariat. He retaliated with a roundhouse kick launching Ochako away.

"Ha!"

Ochako barely blocks the burst of ki energy fired from his outstretched palm. It stung. Then she held her defense as more ki blasts bombard her. After thirty seconds he stops his assault. But the smoke faded revealing Ochako was already charging up. She yells firing the energy beam. Izuku quickly retaliated.

"Gaelick Gun!"

Both ki blasts smash in the center and explode creating a thick cast of smoke. Both competitors seemingly teleport in the eyes of spectators but they were very fast when using their ki. They now levitate high above the stadium, level with the very rooftops of their school.

"This is very fun, sweetie," comments Izuku.

"I bet you're having fun, Izu baby."

Both were taking a quick break.

"After the festival, want to go to my house or yours?"

"We'll see after all this, love," she answers.

They charge, collide, then once again begin a fast brawl. It was difficult for the cameras below to keep track with the fast pace the two students of 1-A were going at.

"Just what are we even seeing? They're moving too fast for our cameras to film," shouted Present Mic. "What the hell, Shouta?"

"Sorry. I don't know anything about what is happening," said Aizawa. "I did not know they have second quirks if they can fly."

They all can hear what sounded like concussive booms as they fought harder, pushing themselves to go beyond their limits, even surging their battle auras. For ten full minutes.

When they drop down until they hovered above the stadium, both are preparing their special moves.

"Ka Me Ha Me... Ha!" Ochako unleashes a powerful pink energy beam.

"Final Flash!" Izuku also fires his green-tint ki blast.

Both collide and each fighter were pumping their energy into beating the other's attack. Both roar flaring their power higher. Until Ochako renews her battle cry, breaking Izuku's attack and washing him completely. Izuku falls and crashes into the ground outside the stadium, but kept going until he breaks into the treeline.

Ochako immediately flew straight towards her boyfriend's position, soon landing next to him. Izuku was ring out hard.

"Ow," the teen moaned.

His pants were now in tatters they looked like ripped shorts, and both jacket and undershirt is completely gone.

Midnight with a camera crew ran as fast as they can toward the forest following the path of destruction. When they finally arrived, Izuku and Ochako were making out in the slight crater against the half-uprooted tree.

The camera guy had caught this moment of the battle-weary teens deep lip locking with tongue and it was live broadcast to the watching world.

"So, I win the fight," says Ochako breaking off their kiss.

Izuku sighs. But he is smiling.

"So, about my uniform and upcoming duties, master Ochako..."

The girl smiles lovingly.

And this year's U.A. Sports Festival ended literally on a bang. As she promised, Izuku was treated with katsudon for dinner she made special just for the man she loved.


	5. Rockman Deku Zero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: Kōhei Horikoshi is the owner of all official characters and the world that is Boku no Hero Academia. The world of Rockman Zero belong to Capcom. I make nothing from this. It's just fun fanfiction.
> 
> MAIN AUTHOR’S NOTE: This is a collection story for Boku no Hero Academia that really doesn’t have enough content to be separate on its own, or just random things that come to mind. Ya know, similar to my other collection fics in the Harry Potter, Bleach, Touhou Project, and Naruto categories (from FFN)? Old fans of my works pre-BNHA would remember those stories well. Well, trying to do the same for BNHA. As always, if you got a request for a prompt, leave it in a review or a PM.
> 
> Basically, I replace Rockman Zero characters with characters from BNHA. This is the prologue from the first Rockman Zero game.

Panting.

The grass crunched underneath their feet as a group of people ran through the dark forest heading toward a destination. The majority of the group looked identical when it came to the green military-styled uniforms and white combat helmets. But they were of varying heights, build, looks and gender. Armed with automatic rifles.

Their primary job was to protect the young woman leading them through the undercover of the night, wearing a pink half-zipped vest over a black long-sleeve shirt. She also wore a pink and white pleated skirt and black leggings with light pink heel boots that has a slim capsule-shape. Her bobcut brown hair was at neck length with longer bangs framing her delicate face, her eyes the color of milk chocolate, and her cheeks lit with permanent blush marks. She has a type of headphone-like guards that protect her ears but forms a hairband which further accents her very youthful beauty.

Following after the young woman via flying was a small green faerie. She is clad in a green plugsuit with white and green-themed gloves covering her hands. The white and green footwear appear frog-like. Wide black eyes and long dark green hair in a bow-shape ponytail. Short glittery wire pink wings are perched behind her shoulders. The small faerie looked like a cute frog girl.

As the group hurried, they were being pursued. The chasers resembled androids with a black orange theme with hints of dark green, with single red lens for their optic eye. The red eye, framed with black outlining orange-tipped spikes on each side, on the bots glow a sinister light in the darkness. Each are armed with red and black rifle buster guns on the right arm but the left forearms are clad in dark green grenade-shaped gauntlets. RPG-looking guards protrude from the shoulders. They were chasing, and were targeting the fleeing group, shooting with extreme prejudice. Some lob explosive energy blasts from their grenade gauntlets.

Many of the large group split up from the others to act as live barriers so their commander can safely get to the destination. But the enemy was absolutely ruthless in its pursuit, slowly killing the brave soldiers putting their lives down to protect their dream of true freedom. The enemy also had large armored brutes, as tall as a four story building, on deploy. Their thick armor plating deter the bullets. But even as things looked hopeless, the soldiers knew that even if they die, as the lasers fired from their mouthes sweep the ground and violently shed blood, the commander will succeed.

Hours would pass until the now small group of six finally arrived to a large sealed door deep within an ancient lab.

The woman was catching her breath.

"We... finally... made it..."

"Ochako, you okay, kero?" the faerie asked, full of concern. The tip of her tongue stuck out the side of her mouth, upping her cuteness factor by ten points.

The identified woman smiles softly. "I am fine, Tsuyu."

"Ochako, step back," said one of the soldiers, who foregone wearing a helmet which showed off having multiple purple balls covering his scalp.

Several seconds later the once black-clad room was flooded with light as the door was blown apart with the use of C4. They enter the room. The floor has a thin layer of stagnant water covering it. As Ochako walk further in, the soldier with no helmet follows her as he gave the order to the other three to stand guard at the entrance.

"Is he...?"

The young woman smiles.

"Yes, Minoru. The legendary hero, Deku."

The pillar in the center of the room has numerous wires and cables laying undisturbed. But resting at its base was a young man the same age (appearance) as Ochako. He has fluffy green hair and four freckle points in a diamond position on cheeks. His eyes are closed and his face a scene of peaceful sleep. Sticking out his back are more data cables keeping him chained in his kneeling/slouched position.

He is clad in a green bodysuit with black lines along his sides and upper arms. White padded square shoulder pads protect his shoulder blades. A red belt with satchel pouches adorn his waist. Black metal boots with armored protection cover up to his thighs. White battle gloves with armored plating on his forearms cover his arms up to his biceps. His ears are covered by white guards with green centers.

Minoru yelped when he got close and a shimmering rainbow barrier sent him flying back onto the ground.

"Be careful. No doubt he is under a protective stasis field. He's been sleeping for many years. A century..."

The reploid hero of legend. Though his human name has been lost to time, he was known better by the name he wore into battle: Deku.

"So... how do we-"

Gunshots and a loud explosion is heard at the entrance as the guards were brutally killed.

"Shit!" Minoru swore, spinning around to face the entrance. "How the hell did they get here so fast?"

Minoru pushed Ochako behind him, raising his rifle and opens fire upon the enemy droids. Ochako was frightened as the enemy slowly pushed further into the room. Then one of the enemy robots got a lucky shot on Minoru crippling him. Injured, he fights through the pain and kept shooting, taking out two more.

"Its too dangerous! Get out of here! Run!"

Headshot.

Minoru collapsed, dead.

"Minoru!" Ochako screamed. She was all alone.

The enemy lower their guns and slowly advance forward menacingly.

"Ochako! Use my power, kero!" Tsuyu shouted at her friend.

Ochako gasped.

"Tsu! If I do... you'll die!"

"I am prepared," she says softly, a smile forming. "We came this far. We found him. We found Deku."

Ochako sniffled, tears forming.

The enemy robots slowly drew closer.

"I will always treasure the years we had together," said Tsuyu, gently caressing the woman's cheek with her chibi hand.

"I love you, Tsuyu," said Ochako. "Thank you for being my best friend."

The green cyber elf began to glow brilliantly.

"Live on, Ochako! Stay strong, kero!"

And she shot forward passing through the barrier and fusing into Deku's body.

"TSUYU!"

As her power fills the hero's body, her data begins to assimilate into Deku's data. As the last bit of her light fades, she was smiling.

_"I love you, Ochako. Kero..."_

Tsuyu has passed away. And her brave sacrifice will not be in vain.

As the bots finally got close, they lift their weapons and take aim. Their left hands take on a warm orange-ish glow while their right gun arms charge up plasma energy into condense bullets ready to fire. Suddenly, a brilliant blinding light erupted from where the sleeping hero was, disrupting the audio sensors and visual optics of the enemy droids. When Ochako regained her vision, she was staring into the most beautiful emerald eyes she has ever seen. He has a look of determination etched on his face. He stood tall and proud, confident. He was glaring.

"Deku..."

Deku looks to her and his eyes soften. She stares back, her eyes piercing his protective and almost loving gaze.

"Help me..."

His eyes examine the fear she displayed, reading her emotions. Her eyes were beautiful. Once more, his eyes hardened as he analyzed his surroundings, and highlighting the small armada of ten enemy units with live weapons. He shoots forward with a powerful sprint, his fist punching through the first target, before his roundhouse kick takes the head of the second target. He repeats his previous action, decapitating the third bot. With the first target still stuck on his arm, he flung it at a group of four of its kind. He was fast in his sprinting as he attacks with punches and kicks all aiming for their heads or the weak spots in their armor. Ochako was amazed at what she witnessed, watching Deku terminate the enemy group in the room until they were deactivated scrap metal. But he did not lower his guard. He could hear more movement outside the large cavern-like room.

"You no longer have to be afraid. Do you know why?"

The twenty-one year old woman finds herself blushing like a high school teen on her first date. Deku was smiling, his aura comforting.

"Because I am here."

"W-we need to escape, but the tunnels are likely filled with the enemy," she tells her hero.

"I'll clear a path. Tell me which path is the way out."

Ochako stayed close to Deku as he punches and kicks his way through the ruined ancient lab, destroying enemy mechaniloids and the mass-produced foot soldier reploids called pantheons. He made sure no harm befall the woman, as she led them through the ruins back to the entrance. He improvised his attacks using the enemy's weapons against them, making sure to leave not a single enemy unit alive as they fought their way through. Only to discover when they got halfway through the lab's cavernous ruins, the hallway that would eventually lead to freedom had caved in.

"Damn! It must have caved in from the enemy forces causing their destruction."

Crack!

The floor collapsed underneath the two and they fall down a very long shaft. Ochako screamed in fright. Deku though had boosted to her mid-air and grabs her. He grunted as his body screamed at him in pain upon landing on his feet. But Ochako was safe from harm. A little shaken but not hurt.

"T-t-thanks."

"No problem."

She was in awe of his bravery and strength before focusing on their current situation. She was set back on her feet, as she looks around.

"Looks like another part of the lab, but it looks like its impossible to climb back up the long shaft we fell in. And I bet the doors here will never open and likely filled with cave-in debris."

Deku had night vision so is eyes auto adjust to see clearly. But judging from the flickering lights in the far distance, this hall was passable.

"Stay close to me," said Deku.

She holds onto his offered arm as the two carefully walk down the dark tunnel. After five minutes they reach a room with dead computer terminals and an old light source giving its flickering luminescence.

They find a door at the end but some debris block it.

"A dead end."

Deku frowned, before he tensed. Something didn't feel right...

The door and the debris blocking it explodes as a large metal hand punches through and grabs Ochako. She cried out as the hand withdrew with its captured prey. Deku snarls as he dashed through just as the ceiling collapsed and blocked the ruptured door once again.

The tall giant of a tank mech levitated with pulse propulsion engines. He analyzed its armor was thick and would easily shrug off direct attacks and AP weapons fire. He doubt with his full strength the brutish golem mecha can withstand his punches. The head on top had thankfully weaker armor but likely it had a weapon or two to overcome its weakness.

"Deku!"

"I'll save you!"

"No! The golem is too powerful!" she shouted despite the pain being held in its iron vise grip.

"TARGET FOUND." The mecha opens its mouth, showing a laser gun. "TERMINATING MAVERICK."

It fired but Deku dodged it. The empty hand shoots forward and Deku was caught, sent flying into the wall. The man shouted in pain.

"Deku!"

Deku recovers and dodges the fist, using it as a stepping stone to shoot up and land a punch at its head. It barely did any damage. He jumps away as it fires its laser. Talk about a close call...

"Fuck... can't fight it head on."

A glow erupts from a nearby computer terminal, catching his attention.

_"Deku! Use this!"_

That voice... why did it sound so familiar?

Something resembling a grenade gauntlet (not unlike the bulky versions used by the foot soldiers) manifested from the glowing screen and fell before him. It was streamlined and compact, dark green with silver wrist guards. And protruding from the outer edge is a short L hook.

"Kacchan?" the nickname left his lips. But why would he say that?

_"Hurry up! Save her, Deku!"_

The light vanished.

Deku grabs the item and it melds into his systems. His previous forearm gauntlets are now replaced with a matching set of the offered weapon. While his gloves remained the same white design, the palms now were red orange. His right hand glows with energy. He dodges the golem's attacks and after a minute of waiting whilst dodging the mecha's attacks he jumps, using the enemy's thrown empty fist as a stepping stone, aiming his hand at its head.

"Suck on this, fucker!"

BOOM!

The head explodes. Ochako was released as the giant begins exploding but Deku saves the woman and dashes to a corner farthest from the explosion that rips through the room. He shields her with his body.

It is over. He won.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?"

It was very sweet how doting he was for being the legendary hero. Ochako smiles to the man.

"It was a bit scary, but nothing too severe." She looks back at what remained of the golem. "I can't believe you destroyed it. Golems are the pride of Neo Yueii's military."

"That voice... it was so familiar..."

Ochako was examining Deku's new gauntlet weapon. It looked nothing like the ones used by the pantheons, and has a lot of power contained. Then she heard his mutter.

"Hm?"

Deku sighs.

"I'm trying to remember but my mind hurts."

She frowns. "Likely hibernation sickness. But you have been sleeping for a very long time."

Deku looks at the woman.

"I never got the chance to learn your name."

Both are standing back up again.

"We were surrounded by the enemy earlier." The woman smiles. "My name is Ochako Uraraka. I'm a scientist and the leader of The Resistance."

"Resistance?"

"We are mostly a large group of reploids who were wrongly prosecuted for being criminals, mavericks. Many are innocent but are unjustly targeted to show a force of dominance."

Ochako frowns as she remembers those days she escaped the tranquil utopia with the reploids whom were targeted for death simply for expressing pure emotions, for wanting to live like the humans living in the city who are unaware of the militant fascist might by its leader - a reploid who was a copy of an original hero.

"I can explain later if we ever get back to our base of operations."

"You are the only human in this group. Am I right?"

Ochako slowly nodded. "Yes... I am the only human among them."

Deku knew she wasn't a reploid, but did not pry further.

They find a door that still operated and the woman was surprised to find a working Transerver. It was an older model, but it was still functioning. Deku stood by as she operates the device before it starts humming.

"Coordination set. Location locked on."

She steps off and smiles to the hero.

"Just hit the green button and you'll teleport to our base. I'll follow after."

Deku steps on the device and hits the green button. In a swirl of white light Deku is teleported away. Ochako smiles to herself.

"Everyone, your sacrifice will never be forgotten. Minoru, Mina, Shoto, Himiko... Tsuyu... I will miss you all. But Deku has returned, and we now have a chance. A chance to survive..."

Ochako steps onto the device and after a few seconds she is teleported away. The Transerver turns off, and the darkened room is dead silent.


	6. Is That Deku Shirtless?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: Kōhei Horikoshi is the owner of all official characters and the world that is Boku no Hero Academia. I make nothing from this. It's just fun fanfiction.
> 
> MAIN AUTHOR’S NOTE: This is a collection story for Boku no Hero Academia that really doesn’t have enough content to be separate on its own, or just random things that come to mind. Ya know, similar to my other collection fics in the Harry Potter, Bleach, Touhou Project, and Naruto categories (from FFN)? Old fans of my works pre-BNHA would remember those stories well. Well, trying to do the same for BNHA. As always, if you got a request for a prompt, leave it in a review or a PM.
> 
> Now for something funny.

"Holy crap!"

Ochako jumped. Spinning around on the sofa she sees a wide grinning Mina Ashido.

"Is that Midori shirtless on your phone?"

This attracted the rest of the girls over. Thankfully every guy was outside at Gym Gamma today doing exercises.

Ochako tried to grab her phone but Mina had pulled away.

"Look girls!"

Her main wallpaper was of 1-A's cinnamon bun, Izuku Midoriya.

"Is he doing the mirror selfie thing?"

"I never thought he'd be doing things like that," said Toru.

Ochako grabs her phone and moves away from the girls, blushing like mad.

"Care to explain?" asks a sassy Mina.

The door opens and in walks a shirtless Izuku.

"Oh, Uraraka! I need your help with something," he calls over to the brunette.

"Gladly!"

She runs over to Izuku and enters the elevator with him.

"Something's going on!"

"Um, I think we should leave them be," suggested Momo.

"I agree. We should leave them alone, kero."

Mina pouted as she was held down.

Upstairs...

"You should be more careful, honey," says Izuku, locking the door to his bedroom.

Ochako groans.

"How the hell would I know Ashido would spook me like that?"

Izuku chuckled.

"Well, it could have been worse, babe; she could have seen my dick pic I sent you."

Ochako punched him in the gut, face lobster red. Izuku just laughed off the pain in his gut.


	7. Izu and Tsu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: Kōhei Horikoshi is the owner of all official characters and the world that is Boku no Hero Academia. I make nothing from this. It's just fun fanfiction.
> 
> MAIN AUTHOR’S NOTE: This is a collection story for Boku no Hero Academia that really doesn’t have enough content to be separate on its own, or just random things that come to mind. Ya know, similar to my other collection fics in the Harry Potter, Bleach, Touhou Project, and Naruto categories (from FFN)? Old fans of my works pre-BNHA would remember those stories well. Well, trying to do the same for BNHA. As always, if you got a request for a prompt, leave it in a review or a PM.

The day of moving into the dorm building that is Heights Alliance (1-A) was an organized chaos. Students of the class spent the day to get to know each other and to move into their assigned rooms as they would spend the next three years as classmates in the hero course. For two particular students, their names are Izuku Midoriya and Tsuyu Asui. They were childhood friends. Though another kid by the name Katsuki Bakugo could also claim to being a childhood friend to Izuku, Katsuki wasn't much a friend once his quirk showed up but Izuku remained quirkless when they were four. A chance meeting with Tsuyu had Izuku grow up with a true friend, and grew up confident and proud of his smarts instead of meek, shy and cowardly. Not to mention bullied. Eventually, dinner is called. Sadly Izuku and Tsuyu did not hear. They were busy making out with each other while the anime film playing on TV was ignored.

"Where are Midoriya and Asui? Do they know dinner is served?" questions Rikido Sato, serving plates of food that he made. "That's their names, right?"

"Yes it is. And I am unsure where they are, to be honest," answers Tenya Iida.

"Well, I saw them go into Midoriya's room earlier," says Toru Hakagure, cheerfully waving her arms. But since she was invisible (minus the clothes she wore) it was hard to tell she was arm waving.

Minoru Mineta grins perversely. "I wonder what they could be doing..."

He was very much ignored.

"But I saw them go into Asui's room when I walked by them earlier," Kyoka Jiro casually says.

"Who cares where they are! Let's eat!" shouted Katsuki.

"Whoa! Chill, bro!" said Eijiro Kirishima.

"I'll go get them," said Ochako Uraraka, getting up from her chair and she hurried to the elevator.

Eventually she arrived to the floor Asui was on and walks down the hallway until reaching her door. She could hear what sounds like action fighting sounds coming from the room. Maybe they're watching TV or something. But it was a tad loud. She was about to knock but she heard the creaking of the bed. She paused.

What..?

"Tsuyu..."

"I-Izuku..."

Her eyes widen. No way... is she hearing what her ears believe?

"Good thing you're on the pill," Izuku is heard saying with a moaning noise.

"More, Izu."

She backed away and ran all the way back downstairs. Everyone else looked concerned the second they spotted the brunette at the bottom of the steps, looking like she had witnessed a murder.

"Are you okay?"

"Mineta's right. Let's eat without them," she fastly stated, taking her seat albeit stiffly.

It was quiet, but eventually they started enjoying tonight's prepared meals made by Rikido. Said cook made sure the last two plates were covered with cling wrap and left sitting on the kitchen counter. The quiet eventually faded as random conversations fill the air. After dinner, the students were lounging in the common area while Rikido had help from Tenya and Kyoka washing the dishes when they hear the elevator ding. Izuku and Tsuyu step outside the elevator.

"We watch too much anime, Tsu," says Izuku.

"Oh well. We missed dinner. We can make something up," said the cute frog girl.

They then notice the silence, and see that the rest of their classmates were staring at them.

Minoru breaks that silence.

"Are you two fuc-"

He gets dog piled by half the class.

Izuku and Tsuyu blinked.

"Huh?"

"I came upstairs to let you both know dinner is ready, but... well... I-I heard something..."

"Hear what?" Izuku questioned the brunette, who was blushing and covering her face with her hands.

"You two were fucking!" Minoru finally shouted freeing himself from the dog pile.

Izuku and Tsuyu blinked...

... Then both teens went red in the face.

"So it's true? You two were committing indecent acts?" shouted Tenya, arms flailing like a robot.

They were too embarrassed to even speak. Izuku saw two covered plates of food and only took one, heats it up in the microwave after removing the cling wrap, grabs two forks and the two blushing teens fled the first floor.

"Damn you! Midoriya! You lucky bastard!" Minoru yells loudly crying bloody tears, cursing the greenette on getting lucky.

"I must say, I was right on my suspicions they were dating. I didn't believe they're already at that next stage of their relationship..." Fumikage Tokoyami crossed his arms over his chest. "Those two... are like a banquet of chaos."

Momo Yaoyorozu was blushing. "Hopefully, they're smart and know what a condom is," said the rich girl.

Ochako is heard squeaking in surprise, as she started to float from her seat. Thankfully Mina grabs her foot so she don't float up high to the ceiling.

"What the fuck!? Deku scoring pussy!? I don't believe it!" Katsuki roars angrily.

Upstairs in the safety of Tsuyu's bedroom, the two teens were sharing dinner.

"Next time, we wait until everyone's sleeping."

"Agreed. Kero."


	8. 僕のヒーロー キングダム ハーツ – A Lesson From Aerith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: Kōhei Horikoshi is the owner of all official characters and the world that is Boku no Hero Academia. I also don't own anything from Fate/stay night, Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy series and Rockman Zero. TYPE-Moon, Disney, Square Enix and Capcom are the owners and creators of the additional listed universes. I make nothing from this. It's just fun fanfiction.
> 
> MAIN AUTHOR’S NOTE: This is a collection story for Boku no Hero Academia that really doesn’t have enough content to be separate on its own, or just random things that come to mind. Ya know, similar to my other collection fics in the Harry Potter, Bleach, Touhou Project, and Naruto categories (from FFN)? Old fans of my works pre-BNHA would remember those stories well. Well, trying to do the same for BNHA. As always, if you got a request for a prompt, leave it in a review or a PM.
> 
> This is a crossover with Kingdom Hearts. It's a scene that will likely never happen in an upcoming Boku no Hero Academia x Kingdom Hearts story I got planned (which will be called "僕のヒーローキングダム ハーツ My Hero Kingdom Hearts"), but it's funny how I had thought out this scene. Basically you can call this an outtake scene. It takes place roughly after the events of Kingdom Hearts II and after the Shie Hassakai story-line of the manga/anime. The character Ciel from Rockman Zero has the last name of her Japanese voice seiyuu Rie Tanaka.

The large room in the upstairs floor of the former Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee house belonged to one of the residents named Ciel Tanaka. Upon stepping into the room, it is split directly in half. The left side is her bedroom/living area. Mostly pink themed. White carpet, pink walls with scattered cherry blossom prints, and two wide windows with silk white curtains. Her bed against the corner is a queen size canopy, with a two drawer nightstand with table lamp. A love seat sofa sits in front of the bed which across is a coffee table and mounted to the wall a forty inch flat-screen TV. Next to the TV is a double-size six drawer dresser, the top littered with plushies of cute things. On the other side is Ciel's laboratory, complete with rows of filing cabinets, a large sectional workshop and computer system complete with a fifty inch monitor. The lab side of the room is muted sea foam green wall with linoleum white and black checkered tiled flooring.

It has been two days since Izuku Midoriya (Deku) had been brought into Radiant Garden's downtown area by his partner Jack the Ripper (Assassin). Jack had explained to Leon and the others about how she and Izuku had gotten involved in a mission infiltrating a yakuza organization on his home world only to discover everyone dead and the culprit was Sephiroth, who surprisingly was only there to rescue a little child named Eri to earn a debt to Izuku. Of course, he also was fighting off against Ghiriham who had also shown up to kidnap the child for her quirk powers. Eri was saved and Ghiriham chased off, but Izuku had been beyond exhausted after being forced to fight his resurrected evil magic clone Dark Izuku, and Sephiroth told Eri to stay with Ochako Uraraka (Uravity) before promising the little girl she will see her oniichan (Izuku) again before taking him and Jack away via dark magic portal. Izuku had recovered thanks to Aerith's healing magic, but he had been stuck at Radiant Garden until the repairs to Cid's gummi ship _The Highwind_ was complete.

Last night, Izuku, Ciel and Jack were up late chatting until the girls started flirting with the sixteen year old greenette. This morning, Izuku was sleeping peacefully in the center of Ciel's bed. On his right was Ciel and on the left was Jack. The floor and sofa was littered with three sets of clothing.

The alarm clock buzzed for several seconds before a petite hand slams down, silencing the device. The blonde-haired girl moans as she sits up, letting out a yawn.

"Mmm... crap, it's already eight in the morning," Ciel mumbled.

She winced a bit. She was feeling a bit sore between her legs. She glances over to stare at the peaceful face of a sleeping Izuku, who has a pale arm draped across his chest. The semi-flat chested pale dark-haired girl from Fuyuki Kingdom was cuddling the sexy green-haired teen.

She smiled, recalling last night's fun threesome.

She leans close.

"Izu-kun," she sing-songs into his ear softly.

The male teen grunts.

Jack moaned, slowly waking up. Ciel meanwhile reaches down and grips hold of Izuku's morning wood and begins stroking up and down his length.

"Is it morning?" Jack mutters.

"Yup, and Izuku has morning wood. Wanna help me wake him up?" Ciel asks the girl.

The green-eyed Servant smiles. Jack, fully awake, shifts herself before lowering herself down over his chest and she starts licking his left nipple. Izuku moaned, rousing from his slumber. Ciel cooed a bit, feeling him twitch in her hand.

"Good morning, brother," greeted Ciel.

"Morning, Izuku," says Jack, and she sucked gently on the wet nipple.

Izuku grunted. "Girls... really?"

They smile in unison.

"Fuck... I could blow another load or two," said Izuku, making the girls smile more.

The time was now nine thirty in the morning when the door opens, and in steps the resident flower girl, Aerith Gainsborough.

"Are you three awake?"

The three teens froze, completely caught in their action. Too late for Izuku to stop ejaculating inside Ciel...

Aerith just stared and her friendly smile she always has never falters.

"Get dressed and please come downstairs to the living room."

The door closes.

"Oh shit..."

Five minutes later, Izuku, Ciel and Jack are kneeling on the floor, folding their legs underneath their thighs, while resting the buttocks on the heels. Aerith was standing in front of them, giving them a very long lecture regarding sex. In the adjoined kitchen area sit Leon, Yuffie, Harpuia, Fefnir, Leviathan, Phantom, Cid, Tifa and Cloud. Tifa was cooking up breakfast for everybody.

"So, what happened?" asked the eldest child of Dr. Light, Phantom.

"Aerith caught Izuku, Ciel and Jack getting it down and dirty in the bedroom," the second-born child, Harpuia, says as he sips his coffee.

The third born child, Fefnir, laughed along with Cid and Leon. The youngest child and at age eighteen, Leviathan, smirked.

Yuffie was both amazed and jealous. "Wow, Ciel did it with Izuku? And Jack was involved?"

"Lucky bastard," says a chuckling Leon.

"Sheesh... kids these days, eh?" Cid joked, nudging Cloud.

The blond swordsman just rolled his eyes, drinking his black coffee empty.

"Now, before you get up," Aerith had rolled in a TV on a low roller table and pops in a DVD into the connected player, "you three are going to watch this video called _The Miracle of Life_."

Excluding Cloud, the guys in the background started laughing again, as Aerith sets up the movie and hits play once on the main menu screen. Izuku, Ciel and Jack would have sore legs sitting for so long. Then again, the three never really got a full understanding of sex education in the past... considering the three involved teens were each dealing with Heartless, the Dark Wind Mage Vaati and his cohort Ganondorf, Organization XIII and the Nobodies...


	9. Is That Deku Pantless?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: Kōhei Horikoshi is the owner of all official characters and the world that is Boku no Hero Academia. I make nothing from this. It's just fun fanfiction.
> 
> MAIN AUTHOR’S NOTE: This is a collection story for Boku no Hero Academia that really doesn’t have enough content to be separate on its own, or just random things that come to mind. Ya know, similar to my other collection fics in the Harry Potter, Bleach, Touhou Project, and Naruto categories (from FFN)? Old fans of my works pre-BNHA would remember those stories well. Well, trying to do the same for BNHA. As always, if you got a request for a prompt, leave it in a review or a PM.

Ochako was happy. She has a new phone. She was even able to transfer everything from her old flip phone to the new one. Well, almost everything; to avoid getting in trouble she deleted the dick pic. Izuku really was an amazing boyfriend, getting her the same type of iPhone he has. At first she was worried about how much it must have cost but he merely said she deserves to have something good. With a much bigger screen the newer mirror selfie pic of Izuku that was her wallpaper was cleaner and in HD. Currently the girls were in Momo's room for a study session. Ochako sets her pencil down and gets up.

"Excuse me, Yaomomo. Bathroom."

"It's okay," the ravenette replied.

A minute after Ochako enters the rich girl's personal bathroom, the brunette's phone chimed.

Mina grabs the phone.

"What are you doing? That's invasion of privacy."

Mina had clicked the notification. Ochako has yet to set up the lock screen so it went to the text and...

"Oh my god its a dick... its Midoriya's dick."

The study session is abandoned for the pic. It shows Izuku standing in front of the mirror in his bathroom holding the phone. With his other hand he gives the peace sign. And his full seven inches of manhood stood proudly erect with some white fluid oozing from the tip. There is evidence he had ejaculated all over his sink. With his chiseled torso, abdomen, and the tight muscles of his arms and legs he looked like a sex god.

"He is big," Jiro whispers. "How can something that big belong to such an innocent face?"

The girls are blushing furiously seeing their resident cinnamon bun looking so erotic in the nude selfie. A nude mirror selfie sent to Ochako.

"Is it wrong I want to taste him?" Hagakure shyly asks.

Ashido closed the text and sets the phone down. But it is too late: they can't unsee a nude fully erect Midoriya and his spilt seed all over the bathroom sink.

When Ochako steps out the bathroom, she was puzzled why the girls look so flushed.


	10. Costume Swap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: Kōhei Horikoshi is the owner of all official characters and the world that is Boku no Hero Academia. I make nothing from this. It's just fun fanfiction.
> 
> MAIN AUTHOR’S NOTE: This is a collection story for Boku no Hero Academia that really doesn’t have enough content to be separate on its own, or just random things that come to mind. Ya know, similar to my other collection fics in the Harry Potter, Bleach, Touhou Project, and Naruto categories (from FFN)? Old fans of my works pre-BNHA would remember those stories well. Well, trying to do the same for BNHA. As always, if you got a request for a prompt, leave it in a review or a PM.

Izuku Midoriya and Ochako Uraraka were a bit embarrassed that each looked very hot in the other's hero costume. Izuku's Hero Gamma outfit was slightly modified to accommodate Ochako's bust size and also cushioned. Ochako's Hero Gamma outfit had some more modifications made to it starting with the boots no longer having the stiletto heel and now was flat but still had the full shock impact padding. There is some obvious signs of reinforcement for Izuku's torso. But with the black bodysuit being skin tight, it really fitted out and highlighted every detail of his muscular physique.

"God, I can see Midoriya's bulge," said a blushing Jiro, trying hard to look away but couldn't.

"Man... it is skin tight... is it hugging my ass?"

 _Hell yeah,_ the girls of Class A, Class B, Nejire Hado and Mei Hatsume thought.

Poor Ochako was atomic red seeing how nice her outfit made Izuku's ass look.

Today was a joint training exercise at the USJ. Nejire and her friends Mirio and Tamaki were there because Eri wanted to see big brother Deku. And Mei was there to see how the alternate costumes fitted for her clients. It took a full week in advance for the Support Course to remake copies of their hero outfits but now switched to the opposite gender, but it had paid off well. You may be wondering just how did all of this happen, right? Well, let's take a look back to last week...

 **#/#/#** _**ONE WEEK AGO: SATURDAY** _ **#/#/#**

"Say, why don't we make a wager?"

It's game night at the Class 1-A Dorm, and the majority were playing classic board games. The current board game the crew is playing was something called Disworld. And by the current rules set forth before the official start of the game, it was elimination-type. Currently, the last two teams playing was Izuku and Ochako VS. Eijiro and Mina. Katsuki had quiet halfway through and was doing whatever he did in his bedroom. No one wanted to play with Mineta because he kept trying to make perverted rules take effect. And thus far Yuuga owes Denki five hundred yen, Tenya would have to try one day of class without his glasses, and Toru was now wearing a full bodysuit complete with a full face mask dressed in a black suit and red tie. Basically she had to go Slenderman for two weeks... or considering she's a girl was it go Slenderwoman?

Anyway...

"What wager would that be, Ashido?" Izuku inquired.

"This will determine who wins and loses, and what the fun punishment would be for the losing team," she explains, casually reclining into her chair.

Said chair was the lap of her friend Eijiro Kirishima, who was trying hard not to do anything inappropriate like an accidental grope. But it was hard to keep his thoughts calm lest she suddenly gets poked. This was her last punishment for losing a simple game of card chance with Katsuki before he had quit playing. Why he did that no one knows or it's to screw with Eijiro's head. We may never know...

"Name your price," Ochako declared.

Mina grins. "Losers must do a hero costume switch with each other."

A hush has fallen in the room.

Izuku and Ochako started blushing as they looked at each other, their minds already conjuring up thoughts of what they'd look like in each other's outfits. They started stammering a mile a minute. Eijiro was also blushing because if he and Mina lose...

"So, you can either accept, or bow out but the alternative punishment is to streak across campus without your quirks," Mina finished with her attempt of an evil laugh. It sounded cuter than it should. The poor adorkable cinnamon buns were more flustered than ever now that Mina dare bring up full on nudity into the game.

"No. I am drawing a line in the sand here regarding the streaking across campus," Tenya spoke up, hand chopping like normal.

"Game on," Izuku said, not wanting to concede defeat and be forced to... show all of himself in front of his classmates/friends, Ochako, and the entire school. They'd definitely get expelled and at the same time get plastered all over social media and YouTube if ONE video ever gets created.

Mina cheers. "Alright! One coin toss to determine who guesses the right side. But, you are allowed to change the result of the coin toss by not only keeping it in the air, but only the guys' quirks are allowed to alter the toss. Person with the birthday close to the end of the year can make the call. Opposite team is stuck with the other side."

"Then it's our call. December is when I was born," said Ochako.

Izuku stared hard, as did Ochako. Eijiro already struck up his hardening form after Mina got off her chair. Mina handed the coin off to Tenya.

"Tenya, as the neutral party, flip it into the air."

Tenya got ready for the coin toss.

"Ready?"

All in the game nod.

"Call it!"

The coin is tossed into the air.

"Heads!" Ochako shouts.

Izuku and Eijiro start going for the coin, striking at it with their thrusting fists when it begins to fall back down. The unique little coin toss lasted only a minute until the coin finally hit the ground and rolled behind the group and under the long sofa.

"It hit the ground. Someone lift the sofa."

Ochako did just that. The coin was found.

It was tails.

"And Kiri and I win," Mina cheered.

"What a crazy game," mutters Kyoka, sipping her drink.

The sofa was set back down after Mina retrieved her 100 yen coin.

Izuku and Ochako realized now that next week they'll have to wear each other's costumes. By the time dinner was served, it was a funny sight to see the two remain blushing messes.

 **#/#/#** _**Back to the Present...** _ **#/#/#**

"D-Deku-kun... you look so cool," Ochako says, still blushing brightly.

"S-same to you, Uraraka," Izuku complimented his friend. Izuku readjusted so that wedgie would go away, but his butt still stood out well. Such eye candy.

"They look really cool," commented Eri, giggling.

Mei was grinning. "Looks like the hard work making these alternate costumes paid off very well."

Kan-sensei and Aizawa-sensei were mildly amused.


	11. A Hole in the Wall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: Kōhei Horikoshi is the owner of all official characters and the world that is Boku no Hero Academia. I make nothing from this. It's just fun fanfiction.
> 
> MAIN AUTHOR’S NOTE: This is a collection story for Boku no Hero Academia that really doesn’t have enough content to be separate on its own, or just random things that come to mind. Ya know, similar to my other collection fics in the Harry Potter, Bleach, Touhou Project, and Naruto categories (from FFN)? Old fans of my works pre-BNHA would remember those stories well. Well, trying to do the same for BNHA. As always, if you got a request for a prompt, leave it in a review or a PM.
> 
> So... I have purchased the light novels of My Hero Academia School Briefs (currently it's at four volumes), and the story in volume two regarding Mineta trying to peek on the girls of Class A and B ends... well I won't spoil it if you've never read it. But then I thought when binge watching MHA season 2, "What if the girls found a hole in the wall divider allowing them to peek into the boys side of the outdoor baths at the Wild Wild Pussycats inn?" And this is what I had come up with. Obviously this is an AU scene... what is wrong with me? :P
> 
> Also, apparently, the girls are worse than Mineta in this one. (￣Д￣；；

It was the second night after some hardcore training. There was a slight incident where Minoru Mineta got caught trying to drill a hole into the wall to peep into the women's bath, and was subsequently punished for his misdeed. Now, the guys had a time to bathe first, then the girls.

Apparently, no one informed Izuku about this, since he was entering the men's side all by himself.

"I have the whole bath all to myself," the girls hear 1-A's resident cinnamon bun mutter to himself.

"Wait, is that Midoriya?" whispers Momo.

"Didn't he know about the new bath changes?" Tsuyu questions quietly.

Izuku sighs in blissful relief as he slips into the warm milky white waters of the outdoor bath.

"Fuck, I needed this," says Izuku aloud, not caring who heard him swear since he was all alone. If only he knew.

The girls' eyes widen in surprise. They just heard Izuku cuss aloud.

 _Did Izuku Midoriya just swear?_ was the unified thought of the girls.

"Glad I waited until the other guys went in. Got the whole bath to myself. I can say whatever the fuck I want."

 _Yup. He's not as innocent as we believe,_ the girls thought.

Mina giggled. "I found a hole in the wall," she whispers, already peeking through.

Apparently they all crowded over trying to A) have a turn, and B) pull Mina away because it was inappropriate. And when Mina got pulled away, Ochako took her spot.

"Ochako?" Tsuyu whispers in shock.

Ochako blushed seeing Izuku resting.

"Damn milky waters," she whispers to herself.

"She's thirsty for Midori," Mina giggles quietly.

"Damn... I really need to let loose."

The girls wondered what Izuku meant by what he said.

"What do you think he meant by let loose?" questions Itsuka.

"Yeah... this feels good... mmm..."

Their eyes widen and their faces start to turn red.

 _He's masturbating!?_ the girls thought, not believing it.

They listened in for ten minutes hearing Izuku gratifying himself in the bath. They just couldn't believe that this was even happening. But the longer they listened, the more they all were feeling the building of heat in their cores. But, all things must come to an end, when they heard Izuku grunt. Then after a minute he lets out a contended sigh, to the point of view of Ochako who was able to keep peeping through the hole, could see the greenette's face melt to a look of satisfaction. Her face went red again when Izuku climbed out of the bath and her virgin eyes catch a full glimpse of Izuku's crotch. He was still sporting a stiffy.

"Better head back to the boys' room before Iida decides to look for me. Last thing I need is getting caught shootin' off..."

Grabbing his towel he walks back into the inside men's bathing area.

"Shit... he's big," Ochako said, her right hand moving downward.

"I can't believe we just heard that, kero," said Tsuyu, still very much embarrassed and aroused.

"He's not a cinnamon bun anymore, girls," says Mina. "He's a SINnamon roll."

"So... who wishes we all had our own rooms so we could sneak into Midoriya's and suck him off?" asked Toru.

"Then have him fuck us?" suggested Setsuna, grinning pervertedly.

In the hallway, Izuku had a short chill run down his back.

 _Why do I feel like my life's about to get crazier?_ the green-haired teen thought.


	12. The Obligatory Walk-In Scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: Kōhei Horikoshi is the owner of all official characters and the world that is Boku no Hero Academia. I make nothing from this. It's just fun fanfiction.
> 
> MAIN AUTHOR’S NOTE: This is a collection story for Boku no Hero Academia that really doesn’t have enough content to be separate on its own, or just random things that come to mind. Ya know, similar to my other collection fics in the Harry Potter, Bleach, Touhou Project, and Naruto categories (from FFN)? Old fans of my works pre-BNHA would remember those stories well. Well, trying to do the same for BNHA. As always, if you got a request for a prompt, leave it in a review or a PM.
> 
> *sigh~*(￣Д￣；；
> 
> This would not leave my mind... so here it is...

"Izuku?"

Ochako decided to open the door and walked in. She froze. Standing there with no clothes on was Izuku Midoriya. The poor fifteen year old girl has gotten a full uncensored view of her sixteen year old best friend... all of him. Her eyes trailed down automatically. Yup. He's big.

"Uh... mind closing the door, Uraraka?" Izuku mildly asks, not fully freaking out, but his face IS turning a light shade of red because his dick was hanging out.

Ochako does so... and then she locks the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes... Ochako locked the door and herself inside Izuku's room.


	13. The Frog Girl and the Quirkless Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: Kōhei Horikoshi is the owner of all official characters and the world that is Boku no Hero Academia. I make nothing from this. It's just fun fanfiction.
> 
> MAIN AUTHOR’S NOTE: This is a collection story for Boku no Hero Academia that really doesn’t have enough content to be separate on its own, or just random things that come to mind. Ya know, similar to my other collection fics in the Harry Potter, Bleach, Touhou Project, and Naruto categories (from FFN)? Old fans of my works pre-BNHA would remember those stories well. Well, trying to do the same for BNHA. As always, if you got a request for a prompt, leave it in a review or a PM.
> 
> Time for some Izu/Tsu fluff.

"Hello."

Eight year old Izuku Midoriya looked up from his spot sitting on the swing set by himself. It was a girl with shoulder-length dark green hair with big black eyes. She looked cute.

"H-Hello."

The girl gives the boy a look of concern. "Are you okay? You looked lonely, kero."

"Ah. I-I'm used to it," Izuku answers, looking away.

"That's not good."

The girl walks over to the empty swing next to his and sits down. Gripping the plastic-covered chain, she looks to the boy.

"If it's okay, I'll hang out with you," she says.

"You want to be with me?"

"Of course."

Izuku smiles sadly. "That's nice of you, but by the end of the day, I'll probably never see you again..."

The girl frowned. The way he talks sounds like he's never had a real friend before.

"That won't happen, kero," she told him. "If you've never had a friend before, then today's your lucky day. Because I'll be your friend."

Izuku was shocked. "Y-y-you will?"

The girl nods.

"Wow... t-thank you..."

The girl smiles softly. "My name's Tsuyu Asui. You can call me by my first name."

"My name is Izuku Midoriya." The boy blushed a bit. Her smile was very pretty. "Please, call me Izuku."

"Okay, Izuku," she answers with a confirming nod.

The next day when Izuku returned to the playground, he finds Tsuyu waiting for him. When she sees him, she gives him a wave hello and a smile. The young boy was happy as he rushed over and threw his arms around Tsuyu, hugging the girl. She was surprised a first, but she returns the hug. Their mothers have witnessed this and both were smiling.

"Hello. My name's Inko. I'm Izuku's mother," the grennette introduced herself to the frog woman.

"I'm Beru Asui. Tsuyu's mom, kero. Nice to meet you," the other mother greeted Inko.

The two kids hurried off to enjoy playing together as the two moms sit down together at a bench.

"So, my son told me yesterday when he came home he met a girl who wanted to be his friend. I'm very happy he's found a friend."

Beru chuckles softly.

"Oh, my daughter told me that she saw a boy who looked lonely and wanted to befriend him. And apparently our kids are already going to be good friends."

Inko sighs softly. "My son's had a hard time making friends because most kids don't like him for his being quirkless..."

"Really? Your son is quirkless?" When Inko nodded, Beru shook her head. "That's a dumb reason to not like someone. Quirk or no quirk, we're all still human."

Inko was happy hearing that.

"Want to trade numbers so our kids can keep seeing each other?"

Beru croaked happily. "Yes, of course!"

As the woman exchanged phone numbers, Izuku and Tsuyu were happy playing together.

It was the start of a friendship that as the years went by would soon blossom into love...


	14. The Green Tea Family Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: Kōhei Horikoshi is the owner of all official characters and the world that is Boku no Hero Academia. I make nothing from this. It's just fun fanfiction.
> 
> MAIN AUTHOR’S NOTE: This is a collection story for Boku no Hero Academia that really doesn’t have enough content to be separate on its own, or just random things that come to mind. Ya know, similar to my other collection fics in the Harry Potter, Bleach, Touhou Project, and Naruto categories (from FFN)? Old fans of my works pre-BNHA would remember those stories well. Well, trying to do the same for BNHA. As always, if you got a request for a prompt, leave it in a review or a PM.
> 
> Eri was born at a different year date than canon. It's very AU here.

Panting.

Their legs hurt and they were exhausted, but both dare not stop running away for freedom.

A twelve year old boy with long messy girly-looking green hair, green eyes and freckles on his cheeks was dressed in a simple white gown with short sleeves. His arms and feet are covered in bandages. He was barefoot despite the wrapped bandages. With him was an eleven year old girl with longer brown hair and messy bangs, brown eyes with pronounced pink blush marks on her cheeks. Like her older companion she too wore the same gown, and also barefoot. She has bandages on her hands, her left lower leg and upper right bicep. Finally being held tightly in his arms as they ran was a frightened five year old (soon to turn six year old) girl with long white hair, red eyes, has a short horn growing from the right temple of her forehead. She was covered over her arms and legs with bandages. She too wore the same type of closed hospital gown.

Izuku, Ochako, Eri.

The three children were running away from their prisoners known as Shie Hassakai.

"Hurry," Izuku hissed as they eventually made it out to the open streets after running through numerous back street and alleys.

"Where are we going, Izu?"

"U.A. High. That bastard wouldn't dare piss off a school full of pro heroes," Izuku told Ochako.

It has been five years ever since the lives of two happy children was destroyed when they had gotten abducted from the playground of their respective hometowns. Izuku however had a sharp mind. He had to become more calculating during the five years to outsmart Kai Chisaki, to keep his daughter and wife safe.

Yes. Daughter and wife.

During the five years being imprisoned underground, Izuku and Ochako were virtual strangers when they first met each other but they grew close as they shared the same fate being kidnapped from their families and forced to be caretakers for a smaller child the yakuza bastards systematically abused and experimented on.

It was hell.

But the small silver lining was that they at least kept them educated, albeit limited; only how to read and speak and write, and numbers. They taught Eri what they knew to keep her intellectually able. Eri had very much imprinted the two older kids as mama and papa because they would always have her in-between their bodies as they sleep. They always hugged her and gave her kisses on the cheek or forehead.

One day, the low grunt responsible for watching them allowed them to venture to the outside. The older preteens capitalized on the presented opportunity. Izuku had a quirk that was a mutation of his mom's which he can attract and repel non-living things as well as living things. When combined with Ochako's quirk which can make what she touched weightless, the thug was slammed into a tree and knocked out hard.

And now to the present.

They have been on the run ever since they escaped. Their only goal is to make it to sanctuary: U.A.

They continued running down the sidewalk, threading through the crowds of people who either avoided them or were startled by three kids looking like they had escaped from a hospital. When they turned the corner, the kids could see it. Standing proudly on top of the large hill was the familiar school that held the alumni of the number one hero All Might. U.A. High School. It looked even more beautiful live in their eyes.

"Hurry!"

They keep running. Eri held onto Izuku tighter. Their hearts pounded. Their adrenaline pumped. Then they stopped hard. They stared in fear at a man who had emerged from a nearby alley. A pale man of narrow build with short, shaggy auburn hair, parted to the left. His eyes are thin, their irises small and gold, with rather long lower eyelashes and small eyebrows. He wears a black dress shirt with matching dress pants, a pale gray tie around his neck and a belt with a long, thin buckle around his waist, with three beaded lobe piercings in his left ear. Over this, he wears a dark olive-green bomber jacket, its collar lined with thick purple fur, and white lace-up sneakers. His hands are clad in white surgical gloves and has a magenta plague mask over his mouth, which is tipped and embroidered with gold.

"You children have been very naughty," said the man.

Eri was whimpering, burying her face into her papa's chest.

"Fuck... Chisaki..."

"Izuku, what do we do?" she whispers, frightened by the evil man and his horrific quirk.

He sets Eri down and swiftly puts himself before her, shielding her from the bastard that practically tortured them for years.

"You are making a scene," said Chisaki, taking a couple steps forward. "We should head back home to discuss about your troublesome antics in private."

Izuku spotted the trash bin nearby. He threw his hand forward and then swipes in front. The trash can is launched from its spot and hits Chisaki, covering him in garbage.

"Tag!"

Ochako knew what he meant. She ran forward and tags Chisaki while he was busy getting garbage off of him. He suddenly went weightless. The evil man tried to grab Ochako but she moved back away from his fingers. Izuku then grabs hold of Chisaki and due to his weightless affliction, was easily launched across the street and sent smashing through the window display of a local shop. This caught a lot of people's attention now. Just what Izuku wanted.

"Move!" Izuku yells, scooping Eri into his arms. The kids run for it.

Chisaki was growling as he suddenly felt weighted again. The crunching of shattered glass echo under him.

"Those fucking brats," the man growled.

People were crowding and he can see one or two were on their phones. Likely they were contacting the police. Something he couldn't and wouldn't deal with right now. The last thing he needs is the pigs getting involved or worse a pro hero showing up.

At the front gates of U.A., three adults have just left campus.

"Good thing the day has ended. Say, how about we go hit the bar?" the lone woman asks her male companions.

The first adult was a slender and tall pale-skinned man with messy, shoulder-length black hair that partially hangs in front of his face and half-opened black eyes. He looked like he was fatigued. His facial hair appears unkempt and his eyes looked tired and flat.

"I think I'll pass," said the tired-looking man.

"Hey! C'mon, Shouta, it'll be fun," says the second guy with an exuberant cheery voice, one arm hugging the man. His name was Hizashi Yamada, and the guy he's one-arm hugging is Shouta Aizawa.

The second adult is a tall, slim man with long blond hair, which he wears spiked upwards in a huge tuft behind his head, and a small, brown mustache. He has rectangular eyes with concentric greenish-red pupils.

"Really, Hizashi?"

Hizashi Yamada grins. "You need to get out more, Shouta."

The third adult is a tall, curvaceous woman with sky blue eyes framed by a set of rather long eyelashes. She has abundant spiky dark purple hair which is made up of layers of varying lengths, the longest ones reaching down below her waist. Her chin-length bangs that are split into three sections; two swept to the sides and one over her face, going diagonally down to the left between her eyes. She also has a small mole under her left eye, as well as red-painted nails.

"Say, you agree with me, right, Nemuri?" Hizashi questions the woman.

The woman, named Nemuri Kayama, smirked before she noticed something across the street.

"Boys, do you see that?"

She points to what she was staring at. The men looked as well.

"Are they... kids?" asked Yamada.

Aizawa felt a tingle descend his neck. He felt something was wrong; no children should be running in hospital gowns and wrapped in bandages, and looking terrified.

"Something's wrong," said Aizawa.

Indeed, for when the kids got close to the edge of the street and showed no signs of stopping, the three pro heroes were about to act when the boy held his hand out just as the brunette clung to him. The two older kids and the smaller white-haired child clinging to the boy with green hair soared through the air. Yamada noticed the light post nearby him was glowing and the three kids were flying towards the lamp post. But before hitting it, the boy and his two girls fell to the ground on their feet.

"Was that the kid's quirk?" questioned Kayama.

Aizawa was already hurrying over to the kids.

"We... we made it..."

The two older kids were ecstatic. The smaller girl looked up.

"Mama? Papa? Are we safe now?" she asked.

"Yes, honey," says Izuku, choking on tears already.

"We're finally at U.A. High," said Ochako, tears already falling.

They started crying happily, each holding their daughter close. This was quite a disturbing scene for the three adults. The older kids couldn't be old enough to have a kid. As they cried in joy at finally escaping from their nightmare, Eri had peeked out from her parents embrace, and she froze. She started whimpering again.

"C-C-Chi..."

The two kids looked down, then to where Eri was glancing at. They too were stiff. Kai Chisaki was standing across the street, just staring them down, hands clenched tightly. The adults noticed this and they saw the man glaring at the three kids. Izuku and Ochako shifted Eri behind them and they glared back at Chisaki, daring him to try something. A city bus passed on by, obstructing their view. When it passed, Kai Chisaki was no where to be seen.

He had pulled a disappearing act.

Izuku and Ochako turned around and kneeled down to Eri.

"He's gone, Eri. He will never hurt us again," Izuku whispers soothingly to his daughter.

"Mama and papa will make sure that nightmare never touches us again," said Ochako, calmly stroking her daughter's hair down, holding her lovingly.

Izuku leans in and plants a kiss on the girl's cheek, holding his daughter with one arm and his other arm is wrapped around Ochako.

"Inform Nezu right now," said Aizawa to Kayama.

The woman nodded and ran back onto campus, heading towards the school, as the two men approached the kids. Aizawa noticed they got defensive when they approached. Not good. They clearly show signs of domestic or child abuse.

"Who was that man across the street? Was he hurting you?"

"He's a monster," said Izuku, eyes narrowed in hate.

"He held us prisoner for five years just so we would be Eri's forced caretakers." Ochako held Eri closer to her. "Izuku and I were kidnapped from our families. We were complete strangers but we became close, especially when we both understood that Eri needed protection. So we took to our forced duties seriously."

"We became her mama and papa. She's our daughter," Izuku added. "And Ochako and I consider each other as married. We're a family that survived a five year nightmare."

"What's your full names, little listeners?"

"Midoriya," Ochako answers. "Our family name is Midoriya. I'm Ochako Midoriya, the wife, though my maiden name is Uraraka. He's Izuku, the husband. This cutie is Eri Midoriya, our adopted daughter."

Eri still looked very shy and skittish, clearly not trusting of strangers.

Aizawa's eyes widened in shock. He recalled an old police case five years ago. Two kids with those names ended up missing and to this day were still missing. Now here they were right in front of him, alive and in the company of a third smaller child, all three looking very much like abused kidnapping victims. He did not know who that man was, but all he knew was that the next time should they cross paths, he was going to deck the bastard right in the fucking face as hard as possible.

"My name's Shouta Aizawa. I go by the Pro Hero name Eraserhead. This is my friend Hizashi Yamada. He's Pro Hero Present Mic."

"I... I remember you. Eraserhead is supposed to be an underground hero, fights mostly quirkless and has a quirk that affects other quirks," said Izuku.

Yamada chuckles. "Looks like someone knows your hero side, Shouta."

"Please... help us," Izuku pleaded to the two pro heroes.

"Please protect us," Ochako also pleaded, hugging Eri tightly.

Aizawa and Yamada now knew it was their duty to keep these kids safe.

"Let's head into U.A., kids. That man will never get to you. You'll be safe behind the U.A. Barrier," said Aizawa.

Izuku and Ochako slowly nodded and kept Eri close as they followed the two pro heroes. Once they crossed the gates, Izuku and Ochako could finally allow their guard to drop.

They were officially safe.

They have reached their sanctuary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know where I was going with this one. The main idea is that Izuku and Ochako get kidnapped and are forced to care for Eri, who imprinted them as mama and papa. They were strangers but grew close and really took to the idea of being Eri's mama and papa. When they escape and make it to U.A., they meet Aizawa, Yamada and Kayama. All Might will also get involved, and pretty much the Shie Hassaki story line gets a full rehash and is introduced way before it's supposed to in canon timeline. And because of this Sir Nighteye does survive and continue living.
> 
> But... maybe I'll expand on this some other time. Maybe it'll be a full-fledged story. Of course, if anyone wants to take a crack at this story in their own way, please go right ahead. (๑￫ܫ￩)
> 
> Of course, here's the summary I had for this: Five years in a nightmare, three kids make a break toward freedom. A boy and two girls, all who call each other by family terms. Mama. Papa. Daughter. They seek sanctuary in the form of U.A. High School. The Pro Heroes do what they can to protect the young Midoriya family, even as Shie Hassaki rage war to steal them back.


	15. Smashing Mitsuki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: Kōhei Horikoshi is the owner of all official characters and the world that is Boku no Hero Academia. I make nothing from this. It's just fun fanfiction.
> 
> MAIN AUTHOR’S NOTE: This is a collection story for Boku no Hero Academia that really doesn’t have enough content to be separate on its own, or just random things that come to mind. Ya know, similar to my other collection fics in the Harry Potter, Bleach, Touhou Project, and Naruto categories (from FFN)? Old fans of my works pre-BNHA would remember those stories well. Well, trying to do the same for BNHA. As always, if you got a request for a prompt, leave it in a review or a PM.
> 
> Poor Katsuki Bakugo... XD

When the door opened, Katsuki Bakugo was greeted with the sounds of moans and flesh slapping against flesh. He stared, not believing what was really happening right there, in front of him, inside his house, in the living room. It was the nerd, Izuku Midoriya, not wearing an article of clothing. He was kneeling on the sofa, his hands grabbing hold of a pair of curvy hips, his own hips thrusting fast. Back and forth. Back and forth. Top-down bottom-up was Mitsuki Bakugo, Katsuki's mother. She was like Deku, naked. The woman was moaning out loudly.

"Harder you fucking stud! Smash me hard!" Mitsuki shouted, blushing, making the ahegao face.

"Fuck! So good! Auntie! I'm... gonna..."

Katsuki Bakugo felt his mind snap when Deku screams.

"Shit! Izu-baby!" Mitsuki screams in orgasm.

And the green-haired young man screams out, "SMAAAAASH!"

When the seventeen year old finished unloading every last bit of his seed inside his best friend's hot MILF-y mom, the two noticed the front door was open and an unconscious Katsuki lying on the ground.

"When did he get here?" Mitsuki pointed out, not really caring much.

"Oh shit! Kacchan's gonna fucking murder me!" Izuku though had shouted, having a mild freak out.


	16. Why Does He Hate Me?

The class was quiet as the door slammed shut. Everyone looked disturbed as they glance at the girl standing there unmoving at the desk of Katsuki Bakugo. The wavy fluffy shoulder-length emerald haired girl was clenching her hands tightly, tears quietly cascading down her soft freckled cheeks. She felt a hand grip her shoulder. She turned to see the hand belonged to Ochako.

"Izu, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Chako," she answers, giving a weak smile.

The slight tremble in her tone and her tears clearly says otherwise.

"I'll see you all tomorrow at the mall."

Izumi grabs her book bag and hurries out of the classroom before anyone could stop her, sniffling and trying hard not to break down while still on campus and in public. When she finally got home, she saw a note on the table from her mom informing her she was going to be home a little late. Now that she was alone in her bedroom, fifteen year old Izumi Midoriya finally started crying, letting loose all the pain from her torn broken heart.

"Why? Why does he hate me so much?"

She was shaking. She took out a small picture book from under her bed and looked through it. Each photo she looked at was a stab in her broken heart. Memories of days long ago, when she and Katsuki were little kids and quirkless. The warm smiles and how happy they were together. But it all changed when her best friend manifested his quirk and the following year she remained quirkless.

It drastically changed their relationship. He started getting mean toward her. She started getting bullied by other children. But she still blindly stayed his friend.

"I was only fooling myself," she sadly mutters, closing the book after spending fifteen minutes looking through it.

Her phone went off with notifications, but she ignored them. She grabbed a piece of thick rope she had hidden in her closet and fashioned a noose, before she takes a sheet of paper and started writing.

_Dear mother,_

_I can't continue living anymore. Everyday I wish that my childhood friend would smile to me again. Everyday I dream that he would tell me that he loves me. But I now understand that I am and will forever be the useless Deku who will never have success._

_Please forgive me. Katsuki Bakugo broke my heart for a final time. I love him, but he made it very clear on my final day on earth that he despises my existence. I want to say that I love you, but you clearly deserve a better child than me. You deserve a better life than raising such a worthless waste of space who drove your husband away._

_Goodbye, Inko._

_Izumi_

Tears stained the paper as she left it on her desk before she secured the noose on the light fixture and stood on her chair. Making sure it was secured around her neck, her mind raced through her memories of all the hate thrown at her, all the name calling, and every memory of Kacchan always yelling at her. Then the words he shouted at her in the classroom.

"When will you get it through your stupid thick head, Deku? I will never be your friend! You are worthless! And I wish that you would never speak to me again! I hate you!"

I hate you...

I hate you...

I hate you...

She kicked the chair and the rope wretched her neck as gravity takes hold of her body, choking her. She fought her instincts to fight and claw at survival. Her struggles soon start to lessen... black spots form in her vision as everything start to deafen... the tears stop falling...

Fate however had other ideas.

The front door opened and in steps Izumi's mother. When she closed the door, she heard the sound of a chair getting kicked.

"Izumi? Honey, are you okay?"

She walked over to her daughter's bedroom and turned the doorknob, only for it not to open. She frowned.

"Izumi, are you okay?" She jiggles the knob. "Sweetie, please open the door."

Nothing.

Inko took out a bobby pin from her hair and used her lock-picking skills she learned as a teen and unlocks the door and opens it. Inko screamed as she ran to her daughter who was trying to hang herself. She grabs the chair and manages to secure a solid platform under her unmoving daughter and she manages to free her. Several minutes later she was in the back of an ambulance with her unconscious daughter being rushed to the hospital, gripping the suicide letter found on her daughter's desk and her phone. The paramedics worked to save her life.

=0=0=0=0=

Inko was distraught.

While she was being comforted by her best friend Mitsuki and her husband, Izumi's friends had found out about their friend's attempted suicide when Ochako called hoping to talk with her best friend. The word spread and the entire class was at the hospital hoping to visit.

Katsuki was quiet as he sat alone from everyone else. The letter that was held in Deku's mom's hand was now crumpled in his hand.

Izumi tried to kill herself. She tried to kill herself because of him.

Guilt.

It was hurting him.

Why? Why does it hurt?

"Excuse me."

Everyone looked up as Inko shot up from her chair.

"How's my baby girl?" she demanded, still teary eyed.

The doctor smiled wearily.

"Miss Midoriya is going to recover, however she will need to see a therapist. If she is capable of attempting such a stunt she may do it again if pushed."

"Can she receive visitors?"

The doctor gave a confirming nod to Iida. "Do keep quiet. This is a hospital."

Inko entered the room where her daughter was admitted to. She was wearing the typical green hospital gown. But it was now evident just how damaged she was. Her old scars were revealed to the open since the sleeves of the gown was very short. Criss-crossing faded lines on her under forearms, the evidence of a victim who cuts with a razor. She has light bruising on her neck from her attempt to ending her life.

It were their eyes on her faded scars on her arms that she dare not look at them, for she knew her emotions would break harder than All Might's fist on a villain's face. Inko moved to her daughter's side and sat down in the chair by her bed.

"Honey... why?"

Izumi refused to answer. Pure shame fills her. She was such a horrible daughter; her mother deserved someone better than her. She still remembers when dad left claiming business trip to America at the age of five. He never returned. And she knew it was because of her being quirkless back then.

"We were so scared, Izu," Ochako broke the tense silence. She was on the verge of tears.

"Izumi?"

Izumi closed her eyes.

"I'm a horrible daughter… I'm sorry I'm so worthless to you, mom," Izumi whispers.

"You are not worthless… not to me. Never." Inko lifted her child's head up so she could look into her eyes. "You are my everything, Izumi. The reason I became a mother. The reason to enjoy my life. Without you, I would be lost."

Izumi's eyes brimmed with tears.

Inko pulled her daughter into her arms. "I love you with all my heart, sweet heart. Nothing will never change that."

The dam broke.

Izumi started sobbing, clinging to her mother.

Katsuki stayed outside the room, leaning against the wall by the open doorway.

He couldn't face her.

The guilt continued to eat at him…


	17. Is That Deku Naked?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: Kōhei Horikoshi is the owner of all official characters and the world that is Boku no Hero Academia. I make nothing from this. It's just fun fanfiction.
> 
> MAIN AUTHOR’S NOTE: This is a collection story for Boku no Hero Academia that really doesn’t have enough content to be separate on its own, or just random things that come to mind. Ya know, similar to my other collection fics in the Harry Potter, Bleach, Touhou Project, and Naruto categories (from FFN)? Old fans of my works pre-BNHA would remember those stories well. Well, trying to do the same for BNHA. As always, if you got a request for a prompt, leave it in a review or a PM.
> 
> Sequel to the Pantless/Shirtless Deku chapters.

Ochako blushed.

"Holy shit, Izu."

The photo that was sent to her was her boyfriend, naked. And he has white shiny splashed all over his muscular stomach and coating the green pasture which covers his pelvis. He's still hard.

"Fuck this shit!"

She gets dressed, left her bedroom and heads straight to Izuku's. She bangs on the door. Lucky for them everyone else was out today for whatever reasons they didn't care.

"Izuku! Let me in right now!"

The door opens a couple seconds later, and Ochako barges in, slams the door shut and she makes sure to lock it before pushing her boyfriend back to his bed, climbs on top of him after she strips naked, and straddles him. She didn't care that his white shiny was now coating her exposed area.

"You are such a fucking tease, Izuku."

"Pot meet kettle," Izuku retorts, grinning.

They wouldn't leave the room for two hours…


	18. Is That Uravity Shirtless?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: Kōhei Horikoshi is the owner of all official characters and the world that is Boku no Hero Academia. I make nothing from this. It's just fun fanfiction.
> 
> MAIN AUTHOR’S NOTE: This is a collection story for Boku no Hero Academia that really doesn’t have enough content to be separate on its own, or just random things that come to mind. Ya know, similar to my other collection fics in the Harry Potter, Bleach, Touhou Project, and Naruto categories (from FFN)? Old fans of my works pre-BNHA would remember those stories well. Well, trying to do the same for BNHA. As always, if you got a request for a prompt, leave it in a review or a PM.
> 
> The Ochako side where Izuku gets selfies from his infinity girl.

It was Monday morning, and Izuku was not liking it. Today’s morning was a cloudy one, in which it also was raining and thundering.

"Today is gonna suck," he mutters.

Ding.

He grabs his phone and checks his notifications.

He smiled.

A picture was sent to him. It was Ochako sending him a selfie of her with her shirt and bra pulled up, exposing her luscious 34C cup breasts to him. It is accompanied by text: 'Here’s hoping my pic today will give you energy to get through the bullshit.'

He was feeling a lot happier now.


	19. Taking Care of Rumi 🐇

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Kōhei Horikoshi is the owner of all official characters and the world that is Boku no Hero Academia. I make nothing from this. It's just fun fanfiction.
> 
>  **Author’s Note:** Inspired by "Rabbiting Mom" by 3PeopleInACoat. This is more funny than smutty, but… giggity, tap dat bunny, Izuku! 🐇

Class was in session, but Shouta Aizawa would notice that one student was missing. One particular green-haired problem child.

“Has anyone seen Midoriya?”

Some of the students shake their heads, others give him mostly “no” answers. Bakugo just grunts and scowls like normal.

“Sensei, I don’t think he’s returned to the dorms last night since he had an urgent matter to attend with Miruko, kero,” said Asui, calm as ever.

Aizawa glowered a bit before he decides to take out his phone and dials up the missing student’s number. He even chose to have it on speaker, so the entire classroom was silent as the ringing echoed.

It rings…

And it rings…

And it rings…

And it rings…

Click~

A moan is heard. A rather aroused one.

 _"H-Hello?"_ came the voice of Izuku Midoriya, and why does he sound flushed and slightly out of breath?

 _"Give me that phone, Izuku!"_ came the strained yell of one Miruko, the number five heroine.

Some yelling and the sound of the phone hitting something soft is heard, which muffled for a moment, then the noise cleared and a soft pant is heard.

 _"Hey! Izuku’s gonna be fuckin’ busy right now. S-So excuse him for – AHHH! Shit! Izuku!"_ Miruko would moan erotically.

It’s guaranteed all eyes are open, mouths slack-jawed, looks of disbelief. For two students, pure angry jealousy is forming.

_"Harder, you fucking stud!"_

_"W-We’ve been at it since three this morning,"_ a panting teen is heard.

 _"Keep using your quirk!"_ A grunt, and a very pleasured moan. _"Kid’s helping me with my heat cycle. So don’t fuckin’ call back. I’ll send him ho-_ _ho_ _me when I’m –_ _FUCK, that’s so good! –_ _done. Oh, shit! Break my bed, Izuku!"_

Click~

The phone call has ended.

Shouta Aizawa looked so done with life.

“You all have until next class to do whatever the fuck you want,” the man said, as he leaves the classroom to hide in the teacher’s lounge for the rest of the day.

Pure pandemonium erupted in Class 1-A.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes.
> 
> That just happened.
> 
> 🐇 MiruDeku (RumIzu?) is fun. :D


	20. The Aftermath of a Group Chat Bashing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Kōhei Horikoshi is the owner and creator of the official characters and world of Boku no Hero Academia/My Hero Academia. All I own is this story idea.
> 
>  **Author’s Note:** So this is a plot bunny that developed after reading “Class 1-A Hell Chat”; the one where Izuku eventually tries to commit suicide but survives, and now completely distrusts everybody in Class 1-A. So, because I am apparently by word of mouth well-known on FFN (Sweet Kagamine Kiss) and here on AO3 as that one guy who produces a lot of IzuOcha content (second place most content written being Harry/Hermione)… guess what?
> 
> This is just something to get the hell out of my damn head… damn plot bunny…
> 
> And, yeah, this is inspired by [Class 1-A Hell Chat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21157727) by UndeadSoldierShady and Zaijasku.

No one would have known that the cruel words Class 1-A uttered in a group class chatroom would had led to the attempted suicide of a UA student. But when you're Izuku Midoriya, and it's your classmates and so-called friends who just bash the hell out of you in a chat room when your "habits" are brought up, no one couldn't believe Izuku was suicidal. The teen had believed after that incident no one loved him as a friend and that everybody hated him. But not everyone hated him or took part in the unexpected bashing. One Ochako Uraraka was immediately fed up the minute everybody started bashing Izuku's so-called "creepy habits" such as his muttering tirade he dives into once and awhile, or how he's always constantly writing in his weird notebooks he lets no one else see. Of course, the caps lock words from Bakugo didn't help anything but add fuel to the fire.

The night of the attempted suicide, Izuku was caught on security camera and a patrol bot leaving the dorm building after curfew, and tracked down by Shouta Aizawa. The man failed to stop Izuku in time. Of course, Ochako had also broken curfew to chase after Izuku when she saw him fleeing the dorm, a dark feeling making her sick, and she too failed to grab hold of him. She was an absolute mess after the incident. Luckily, Izuku survived, but had major trauma done to his body. He nearly died twice in the ER when transported whilst the school went under lock down and the entire faculty alerted to a student attempting suicide by jumping from a rooftop of a tall building. Class 1-A excluding Ochako Uraraka were punished when the investigation into Izuku's attempted suicide resulted in the group chat room being discovered on the teen's phone, and the bashing that was directed at him by his own classmates. Ochako constantly trying to stop everybody from emotionally hurting Izuku (and at one point she said that they were essentially cyber bullying him) put her as the second victim who tried to prevent the harassment of the primary victim. The few that knew of this but stayed silent instead of intervening were considered to be just as guilty, since they were all told to be guilty of assisting in attempted suicide.

Excluding Ochako, Class 1-A was expelled from UA. Ochako Uraraka was moved from the 1-A Dorm to the 1-B Dorm after the day Shouta Aizawa with Principal Nezu delivered the punishment.

Izuku survived the whole thing, though. But from the month of October up until February, he was absent from school, undergoing rehabilitation to learn how to walk and regain his lower and upper body strength, and also undergo therapy because of his suicidal tendencies (the police, led by Tsukauchi, discovered his search history about suicide and how to die help guides). And Izuku was very glad in the end as he recovered that he indeed had people who genuinely loved him and cared for him: Mei Hatsume, Hitoshi Shinso, Mirio Togata, Tamaki Amajiki, Nejire Hado, Melissa Shield, Eri, Kota Izumi, his mother Inko Midoriya, and Ochako Uraraka. He also had his teachers. Sadly, the things he went through in middle school had eroded his trust in authority.

So you could imagine his surprise when returning to UA, he was now living on his own in a separate dorm building next to the teacher's dorms. It was built to prevent any relapsing, but to also have a closer eye on him. He also had to undergo continued therapy outside classes, and was subject to random searches so that he wouldn't be found with anything sharp in the bedroom since he had (during his initial treatment at the hospital) admitted to self-harming. He also learned that because of how his former classmates practically aided in his attempted suicide, their collective punishment was expulsion from UA, with only select individuals that actively vocalized their bashing of him on the chat learning what it's like to be arrested for a crime.

The old Izuku Midoriya would have cried and tried to keep his ex-classmates from being treated like villains. But his time in the hospital and speaking with the therapists there during his rehab sessions have helped him think more carefully. He felt sad that his ex-classmates' dreams to becoming heroes were now permanently marred with a black stain in their records, but logical thinking prevailed; they actively bashed him, made him feel so self-loathing of himself, fueling his desires of wanting the pain to end. They have no one but themselves to blame for their ruined futures. And the less thoughts about his childhood bully Katsuki Bakugo, the better overall.

"Izuku?"

Izuku slowly opened his eyes, yawning. When he fully woke up, he sees Ochako Uraraka in bed with him, smiling warmly.

"Morning, Izuku."

"Oh. Good morning, Ochako."

Ochako demanded she move out of 1-B Dorm to be with Izuku on the day he had been discharged from the hospital. With arguments made which included – surprisingly – Class 1-B, the school relented and Ochako and Izuku (since the greenette's return to UA in February) were now roommates.

Throughout his recovery, Ochako was the most prominent visitor to the hospital he was at. During those months, Ochako had confessed. She was so scared when he had jumped, and she felt that her heart was broken when she saw him laying there on the ground not moving. She even told him when he was awake from the week coma he ended up in that if he had died, she would have followed after him.

Izuku, naturally, did not want her to do or think such things, even though he himself would sound hypocritical because he had tried (and failed, thankfully) to end his own life. It took time, but the relationship they pursued had a slow burn to it. She comforted him through his hard times. She even made sure he never again harmed himself by cutting. She took care of the meals, and she even had fun always cooking wonderful meals for him.

Izuku smiles to Ochako.

"If only I had you so much sooner… maybe I wouldn't have done that stupid fucking mistake…"

"You're alive today, honey. That's all that matters." She leans close and gives him a chaste kiss on the lips. "I'm just lucky I still have you in my life."

The door opens and a bundle of joy bounced into the room.

"Papa! Mama! Good morning!"

It was Eri Midoriya.

During his recovery, he felt so much remorse for the people who cared for him being left behind in the wake of his death had it been successful. Nothing felt worse to him than his death causing Eri's smile to go away forever. Even though he had mental issues due to his suicidal thoughts, the government was willing to work with him to be the adopted dad for Eri. To give Eri a loving home. In a way, both of them were damaged. One formerly quirkless and hated for it, the other a victim of a mad man who hurt her in every way to make weapons to erase quirks for good.

Eri loved Izuku. When she learned he had officially adopted her, she was happy to call him papa. And when she asked if Ochako was her mama, it was the gravity heroine who said yes. A little change to paperwork would later reflect Ochako as the adopted mother in the relationship.

A Green Tea Family.

Izuku and Ochako were laughing happily as Eri jumped onto the bed, and crawls up between the two older teenagers.

"Can we have pancakes for breakfast?" she asked cutely.

"Of course! We'll even make yours the special apple fritter pancakes," says Izuku.

"Yay!" Eri cheers, giggling.

Her laughter was so infectious.

Everyday, Izuku would remind himself, 'This is what I wanted to leave behind?'

The love of someone who would cherish him, including his faults, and stay loyal to his heart and soul? The innocence of a small child who sees him as a father?

Now that he was glad to be alive, he made a vow on the first day of his discharge from the hospital that never again will he take things for granted. He vowed he would live his life out to the fullest. And he vowed to one day make Ochako an honest woman and marry her after high school.

But for now…

Being able to sleep in the same bed with her, every day.

He enjoys this.


	21. Now It's My Turn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Kōhei Horikoshi is the owner and creator of the official characters and world of Boku no Hero Academia/My Hero Academia. All I own is this story idea.
> 
>  **Author's Note:** Random thoughts in the brain came up with this. It may or may not be recycled for another multi-chapter fic.
> 
> Oh, and as a friendly reminder: This is a collection story for Boku no Hero Academia that really doesn’t have enough content to be separate on its own, or just random things that come to mind. Ya know, similar to my other collection fics in the Harry Potter, Bleach, Touhou Project, and Naruto categories? Old fans of my works pre-BNHA (on FanFiction dot Net) would remember those stories well. Well, I'm trying to do the same for BNHA. If you got a request for a prompt, leave it in a review or a PM.

Police and medical teams cooperated in tandem with the rescuers and the Pro Heroes searching through the ruins of damages buildings. The sun was starting to peek, indicating that the search and rescue has gone throughout the night since a devastating battle took place between All Might and a super villain with multiple quirks. At least, this is how it was seen in the eyes of the public that watched the battle unfold live on every single TV and monitor in Japan.

In reality, it was a rescue op to find and locate a kidnapped UA student. In the process of the rescue, the villains retaliated and their leader had shown up. All For One had appeared. But All Might bravely rushed in and fought his arch nemesis, rescuing his student (and beholder of One For All) from the villains' grasp. Though Tomura Shigaraki and his crew got away (or rather forced to retreat by All For One's forced quirk activation skill on Kurogiri), All For One was defeated.

But that left All Might's secret exposed to the country… to the world…

And still the people cheered for their brave valiant hero when the battle concluded.

 _"And there is the student in question, saved by All Might. Izuku Midoriya, a first year student at UA High. Kidnapped by the League of Villains, a hostage no longer. And there is the police loading the villain All Might defeated into_ _the Iron Maiden and soon onto the awaiting transport truck."_

_"Izuku Midoriya…"_

The entire country were quiet when the super villain All Might defeated spoke aloud.

At the scene, it was a silent hush that permeated everybody.

The villain was awake.

Izuku defiantly pulled away from All Might and Gran Torino and stood six feet from the man called All For One.

"Hmhmhmhm… it would seem that you indeed are a strong individual, to survive your perilous ordeal. It is no wonder Tomura is so interested in you," said All For One.

"I want to be a hero. To be the hero that everybody will look up to for support, for safety. The hero who will smile, even in the face of death itself. With my smile, the people I am saving, they will know that they have nothing to fear."

"Hm. Indeed. But All Might is done. His power is lost, and no one is strong enough to fill his shoes."

"All Might may now be retired as a Pro Hero, and the citizens of Japan may worry about what will happen next." Izuku stared right at All For One's face, eyes etched with a confident gaze. "But now… now it's my turn."

Silence from everybody in earshot. Silence from the audience watching this on monitors and TV screens across Japan. Silence from the news crew that are still filming live and have just broadcast Izuku's words for all to hear.

Laughter.

Laughter from All For One.

It was hard to determine what emotion the super villain had as he laughed, but he soon calmed down.

His 'eyes' stare back at Izuku, a smile forming on his lips.

"I can hardly wait to see what you will do in life, Izuku Midoriya."

The police heard enough as the chief ordered him be shoved into transport (once sealed in the Iron Maiden device) and taken away. As the transport was boarded and soon driving away from the scene, a loud shout is heard.

"IZUKU!"

Izuku turned around, eyes wide, as Ochako Uraraka herself broke past the police barricade.

"IZUKU!" she screams.

"OCHAKO!"

Izuku ran to her and both embraced. He held Ochako tightly, spinning her around as Ochako immediately started crying. He held her tightly, comforting her.

"Shh. It's okay. It's okay, Ochako. I'm okay…"

"I was… s-so worried… I… I thought I was g-going to lose y-you," she sobs into his chest. "I couldn't… I couldn't stay at your house. I… I had to… to see you…"

He held her tightly, rocking her gently back and forth.

"All Might saved me, Ochako. All Might. Gran Torino. All the heroes here saved me. The police saved me."

He gently grabs her face and has her look up to him.

"Look around, Ochako. Everybody here risked their lives to save my life."

And she did. From All Might, to Endeavor, to the various police officers, to the Pro Heroes like Gang Orca, Tiger, Edgeshot, Mount Lady, to the police chief and even Detective Tsukauchi. The news crew did not stop live broadcasting this; the entire country is seeing this live. Izuku brought her attention back to him, gently brushing away all her tears.

"All these brave men and women risked their lives to look for me, to rescue me. Because of them, I now get to go home. I get to wake up to see the next day. I get to see my mom, to tell her everyday that I love her very much. To always thank her for being my mother, even though eleven years ago she had every right to abandon me when I was initially diagnosed quirkless at age four."

Ochako stared at him in shock at the words he uttered.

Silence reigned among the people viewing this, hearing this.

"When my father up and abandoned me, she never did. And even when my quirk finally manifested eleven years late, she still continued to love me and care for me unconditionally. And my life only got better afterward. I have friends. I still have mom. And I have you, Ochako."

She was getting teary-eyed again.

"When I was held hostage, I said to myself, 'What would Ochako Uraraka do? What would Uravity do if she was held hostage?' She would never give up hope," he tells her. "So I never gave up hope. Here I am now."

He smiles lovingly to Ochako now.

"And I also made a promise to myself, Ochako. The moment I was saved, I would go and look for you… so that I can do something very special when we met again."

"What… what would that be?" Ochako whispers, gazing into his beautiful green eyes.

Izuku cups her chin, tilting her head up just slightly and he starts bending down.

"This."

And he locks lips with her, closing his eyes. He shares a loving first kiss with the girl who he was god honest in love with. Ochako was initially caught off-guard by his forward action, but as his hands move and encompass around her waist, she closed her eyes and deepens the kiss, sliding her arms around his neck, entwining her own fingers together.

The kiss seen around Japan, live broadcast for all.

In their homes, the students of Class 1-A and Class 1-B, and friends of Izuku like Mei Hatsume and Hitoshi Shinso were in awe, wide-eyed, stunned, or few not afraid of their emotions now very happy seeing such a thing happen.

For All Might, or Toshinori Yagi, he was quite surprised to see his mentee, his student, the one he chose as the ninth inheritor of One For All, be so bold to kiss a girl who he was the best of friends with, with everyone to see this very public display of affection. Gran Torino was just smirking, shaking his head a bit at the boldness of teenagers kissing.

For the audience, the applause was small at first, then it grew. Cheers quickly followed. All across Japan, every single citizen that has seen the kiss all cheered and applauded, blowing up social media over what they were witnessing. Those who support true love had a field day for weeks after this particular day. At the scene of the kissing couple, all the Pro Heroes and the police applauded. Some even cheered for true love's first kiss. But as quick as they were to celebrate their declared love, the heroes, the rescuers, and police all quickly returned to work to help locate any survivors from the wreckage of the debris that was the battlefield left behind by All For One and All Might.

"Well, it looks like there's a happy ending in the end of this super villain battle that took place here in Camino, Yokohama. This is Sakura Koyama, NHK News. Back to you at the studio."

"And we're clear," the camera operator informs the news anchor.

The news crew packed up while the camera operator continued to record more stock footage of the rescue operation for the nightly news edition.

All Might, no, Toshinori Yagi walked up to the couple as Izuku and Ochako finally parted for some much needed air, each smiling happily, hearts beating fast, cheeks flushed, bodies warm and tingly. Gentle grips of their shoulders alert them to their teacher smiling to his students.

"Come, young Midoriya, young Uraraka. Time to go home."

Home.

Izuku and Ochako smiled happily at the idea.

"Want to continue where we left off once we get home, Ochako?" Izuku asked the brunette.

"Sure, Izuku. I'd be glad to."

Gran Torino coughed into his hand.

"Well, first off, before we take them home, Toshinori, we should have paramedics check over Midoriya to ensure his overall health is okay and he's not been harmed while in captivity. Then we'll go to a pharmacy so the two love-struck teenagers can buy some condoms," the old man said aloud.

"GRAN TORINO!" Izuku cried out, scandalized.

Ochako on the other hand cried out in absolute shock and embarrassment as she hid her now bright red face and started to float off the ground. Izuku saw this and grabs hold of Ochako's legs to prevent the girl from floating off into the sky.

Toshinori and Gran Torino both laughed out loud.


	22. Taking Care of Rumi –The Aftermath–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **DISCLAIMER:** Kōhei Horikoshi is the owner and creator of the official characters and world of Boku no Hero Academia/My Hero Academia. All I own is this story idea.
> 
>  **Author’s Note:** This is the second half of Taking Care of Rumi. 💚 Inspiration was drawn from [Rabbiting Mom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28117632) by _3PeopleInACoat_. It’s soooo giggity-good! ❤️

It was two days since the phone call. Today was Sunday, so school was off for the students. For Class 1-A, a quiet morning at seven thirty AM was soon interrupted when they hear the front door open, and in walks Miruko, carrying Izuku Midoriya in a fireman carry position. With little fanfare, the beautiful chocolate-skinned woman deposits the sleeping teen on the sofa.

"Here's your stud back, kids."

As she walks to the front door, she looks back with a devil-may-cry grin.

"One of you girls should bag his hot ass before someone else does. Fuck, he is good in bed."

And with that, she left the dorm, closing the door behind her.

A moan escapes the sleeping Izuku's mouth. Also, one would note he's wearing only his boxers and a t-shirt. That's it.

"All of you stay the hell away from Izuku-kun," Ochako threatened everybody in her class, as she ran to Izuku, taps him, and then like a balloon drags his floating form up the stairs. Only Kyoka would hear the audible slam of her bedroom door thanks to the fine-tuning of her hearing via her quirk.

"What the fuck was that?" Minoru would scream out loud.

Upstairs, Ochako had locked her door, and tapping her fingers watch Izuku plop down onto her bed. That apparently had the desire to rouse him from slumber.

"Uhm… w-where am I?"

"You're back home, Izuku-kun," said Ochako, too sweetly.

Izuku opens his eyes, and then realized Ochako was standing in front of him.

"You're in my bedroom, Izuku-kun," she tells him just to clear up his confused look.

"I thought-"

"Your intern teacher Miruko just plopped you back on the sofa in the living room a minute ago, and then left."

"Oh."

He blushed heavily now.

"S-Sorry… I didn't know Miruko-sensei would… b-be in heat."

"… Did you enjoy it?"

"Well… I'd be lying if I said no. I… I a-am a guy, after all. But god I was so sore… had to use my quirk just to keep up with her," he admitted.

Ochako nods once, humming softly in thought.

"I'm sorry if I'm a disgusting pervert to you now, Uraraka-chan. I understand if you don't want to be my friend anymore," he said, head lowered down to avoid looking at her.

"Look at me, Izuku."

Shyly, he does so.

"Does she mean anything to you romantically?"

"No! No… it's… it's just a one-time thing, really. Even she told me that before her pheromones took over completely and… y-yeah… i-in fact… I was… h-hoping that my first time would be with someone more special to me…"

Ochako was a bit curious now. Though she did not like the fact Izuku had sex with a hotter more beautiful mature woman (and the number five Pro Heroine for that matter), color her curious about Izuku's apparent unknown sexual prowess.

"And who would that be?" she pries gently.

"…" He whispers something so quietly she didn't hear him.

"What?"

"… You."

She blinked.

Then she blushed as red as he was.

"But I know that'll never happen. You wouldn't love a pervert like me," he said, sounding depressed.

Ochako walked over, climbs onto her own bed and she straddles Izuku's waist, pinning him to her mattress.

"I am a little pissed that Miruko of all people had you over just to fuck her heat out of her body… but don't you ever say that no one would love you romantically ever again." She leans close. "Because I want to love you romantically."

He stared at her, wide-eyed at her declaration.

"Not to mention, I'm a little turned on by the idea of you doing what you did to Miruko and fuck me silly, pumping me full of your seed, and even impregnating me."

Izuku stared, licking his lips a bit at the words she utters to him.

"I love you, Izuku Midoriya, and I want you to fuck me," said Ochako, before she claimed his lips with a hard kiss.

Izuku wraps his arms around the brunette's lower back and returns the kiss with such passionate affection.

**_# TWO_ _HOURS LATER… #_ **

"OH GOD! FUCK ME! IZUKU! SMASH MY PUSSY!"

"AHHHH! FUCKING FUCK, OCHAKO! I LOVE HOW TIGHT YOU ARE!"

"YEAH! BREAK MY FUCKING BED LIKE YOU BROKE MIRUKO'S BED! FILL ME UP! CUM INSIDE ME! PUT A BABY INSIDE ME!"

"FUCK! ‘CHAKO, I'M… OH… SMAAAAAASH!"

"AHHHHH! YESSSS! GIVE IT TO ME AGAIN!"

This is what Class 1-A heard downstairs.

Everybody was so disturbed.

And Minoru Mineta was violently struggling to escape the tape cocoon that has him pinned in the corner of the ceiling like a spider's prey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, it ended IzuOcha. :P


	23. Alpha Uravity and Omega Deku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **DISCLAIMER:** Kōhei Horikoshi is the owner and creator of the official characters and world of Boku no Hero Academia/My Hero Academia. All I own is this story idea.
> 
>  **Author’s Note:** I wanna try something. This may work against the whole ABO stuff I’ve seen, but I like IzuOcha. It’s extremely short.

It was interesting to see them together. Deku and Uravity. Omega and Alpha. Mates. It was something completely new and alien to many outsiders. But for them, it worked. Omegas tend to be mostly infertile, yet the Pro Hero known as Deku had four years ago given birth to twins, two strong and healthy pups. Those two pups looked like what Izuku and Ochako would have looked like had they been born the opposite gender. But their eyes were matching brown with hazel flecks of green and some gold in them.

Then the unthinkable.

The Omega mated with his Alpha again, but this time it was the Alpha who ends up pregnant, and recently had given birth to a beautiful healthy male pup, the best of both parents in one beautiful baby.

They weren’t one for the normality of rules as governed by society. They were in love with each other.

They were Pro Heroes. They were mates. They were parents, and are raising a family together. And if people had a problem with that, it was not their business to correct them. People can think and say what they want.

Izuku and Ochako were complete in life.

Nothing else matters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I’ve read into the ABO stories for some time on AO3 and the few on FFN. I’m still somewhat in the dark in regards to the ABO-verse. Whoever wants to direct me to understanding more, please let me know in a PM (FFN) or in the comments (AO3).


	24. Extra-Credit Assignment from Nezu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **DISCLAIMER:** Kōhei Horikoshi is the owner and creator of the official characters and world of Boku no Hero Academia/My Hero Academia. All I own is this story idea.
> 
>  **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Just so everyone understands, in this chapter, UA is a university and Class A are second year students. And this is also inspired by ColdLuigi's [The New Big Three](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23781889)... or rather a part involving Nezu in chapter 13.

Izuku and Ochako both met up in the stairwell. Each of them were dressed casually in jeans, black t-shirts with half-buttoned flannel shirts (green for Izuku, pink for Ochako) overlapping, and each of them was carrying large military-style duffel bags.

"Ready, Ochako?"

"I'm ready, Izuku."

With a nod of their heads, they head down the stairs together, carrying their bags with them. They reach the common area and head for the front door. Their friend Iida noticed them and he calls out to them.

"Midoriya? Uraraka? Where are you two going?"

This captures the rest of Class 2-A's attention.

Izuku and Ochako were quickly putting on their trademark shoes.

"Oh, we got an extra-credit assignment handed to us from Principal Nezu," Izuku answers.

"Yeah. So we're going to be gone for awhile. We've actually been excused from school for six weeks so we can complete the assignment," Ochako informs their classmates.

They murmured their comments, but Yaoyorozu was surprised by the six weeks excused from school. Iida speaks up again.

"Well, as long as you both keep each other safe and don't forget to call us. You have all of our contact information, yes?"

"We do. Don't worry, Iida," says Ochako, smiling as she opens the door, grabs her bag and walks out, with Izuku following.

"Yeah. We're going to go assassinate a dictator outside Japan. We'll be back in six weeks," Izuku calls to them as he shuts the door.

Silence as that bit of information was slowly processed…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

The entire class screamed out, "WHAT!?"

A mad rush for the front doors and they're slammed open…

… But Izuku and Ochako had vanished.

Inside his office, watching via his computer and the numerous security cameras around campus, Principal Nezu sat serenely, his paws under his chin and an unreadable expression on his mousy face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_Nezu is a god in furry form._ **


	25. Extra-Credit Assignment from Nezu: Six Weeks Later…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **DISCLAIMER:** Kōhei Horikoshi is the owner and creator of the official characters and world of Boku no Hero Academia/My Hero Academia. All I own is this creativity.
> 
>  **Author's Note:** Follow-up flash inspiration hit thanks to ColdLuigi reminding me of Fem!Todoroki and Fem!Bakugo.

The front door to the dorms open and in step Izuku and Ochako, minus their military duffel bags. Both young adults were wearing completely different clothing from what they wore when they left on their extra-credit assignment six weeks ago, and everybody in 2-A noticed.

Two girls in particular noticed: Katsumi Bakugo and Shoko Todoroki.

 _Why the hell are they dressed like Pokémon Trainers from Sword and Shield?_ The two girls thought.

"We're back," said Izuku, closing the door while Ochako brought a suitcase to the table and opens it, revealing a bunch of souvenirs from (REDACTED). Class 2-A still had some difficulty understanding the assignment that Nezu had them take care of, and when concerns got brought up to their teacher Aizawa, the man himself almost let out a terror-induced scream before collecting himself and telling them it's none of their business. It frightened them so much they pretended that Izuku and Ochako weren't really out to kill some evil dictator like assassins instead of heroes.

"We brought enough for everybody so take what you like or find the most intriguing," Ochako informs her classmates.

She returns to the door, and takes her shoes off and sets them in the shoe cupboard. Izuku did the same. Both of them moaned softly once the shoes were removed.

"God, my aching feet," Ochako mutters.

"Your aching feet? My whole body aches," Izuku told the brunette.

"You know, Izuku," she whispers softly. "I think that after completing our difficult-as-fuck assignment, we deserve to have a special treat."

And her cinnamon eyes gaze over to Katsumi and Shoko, a flirty smile slowly emerging. Izuku's eyes followed, and he too also began to smirk cat-like.

"Oh… I think you're right, Ocha."

Izuku knew that the two women had the hots for him, Katsumi more than Shoko, as he and Ochako went to the same high school together with the cute explosive (knows she's secretly bisexual) tsundere. And they had a feeling Shoko had to be pansexual.

With a showing of flair, the couple head for the stairs, but not before looking back at Katsumi and Shoko.

"Kacchan? Sho-chan?" Izuku calls to the two women.

Their attention was caught right away.

Ochako grins as she says, "Izuku and I are going upstairs to rest, and we'd very much appreciate it if you two would come join us for some _relaxation_."

Because the rest of Class 2-A were busy fighting over the awesome souvenirs the couple got from (REDACTED), they didn't see what Shoko and Katsumi saw: Ochako palming Izuku's semi-erect bulge in his pants with a firm grip. Izuku's not floaty because she's got gloves on that left the index and middle fingers exposed. And with two matching sexy looks aimed at the girls, Izuku and Ochako disappeared upstairs.

By the time everybody was satisfied with the chosen souvenir, Kirishima looks around. The small fight took them ten minutes to make the official choices.

"Hey! Where'd Bakugo and Todoroki went to?"

Upstairs in Ochako's dorm room, she and Izuku were very happy that the walls for the dorms were mostly sound-proof. They had no idea that Katsumi was that loud when she had her orgasms, same with Shoko.

"Hey, Izu?"

"Yes, Ocha?"

Ochako looks up, her tongue leaving behind a trail of saliva along Shoko's dripping wet pussy.

"Fuck her next," she ordered.

Izuku chuckles, pulling his cock from Katsumi's pussy, and was delighted to see his semen drip from her hole. Katsumi looked like she was in heaven.

"Sho-chan… I'm going to breed your pussy next," Izuku whispers lustily to the dual-element quirk user.

Rubbing the head of his still hard cock at Shoko's dripping wet entrance, he pushes his cock inside with a hard thrust, making Shoko cry out loudly.

"AHHH! Izuku-kun!" she moans out.

Ochako giggles.

"Fuck her, Izuku. Fucking breed her like you bred Katsumi," she says with a hungry tone.

Izuku growls sexually.

"Oh! Fuck! Yeah!" he grunts with each thrust.

And as Izuku fucked Shoko stupid with lust, Ochako crawls over to Katsumi and stuck her wet pussy in the blonde's face.

"Lick me, Katsumi," she told the explosion user.

Katsumi dove right in for her wonderful treat, as Ochako returns the favor and ate Izuku's fresh creampie out of her cunt.

The four wouldn't be seen until the next day.

Thankfully tomorrow was Sunday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IzuOchaKatsuSho?
> 
> Does that sound right?
> 
> Giggity.


	26. Pillows, Blankets, and Sparkling Plush Dolls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **DISCLAIMER:** Kōhei Horikoshi is the owner of all official characters and the world that is Boku no Hero Academia. I make nothing from this. It's just fun fanfiction.
> 
>  **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Yes, this is ABO AU, but without all that Mpreg and other grittiness that most ABO fics are made of. This is good wholesome family-friendly IzuOcha-ness. That's why the rating for this particular chapter is, surprisingly, Teen-rated.

Izuku Midoriya was the lone Omega in Class 1-A. However, even if other Alphas would desire him as a mate, they'd have to fight Ochako Uraraka for him. Ochako was one of the Alphas of 1-A. And she was drawn and attracted to him long before the idea of mating entered her teenage mind. The determination and drive to be the hero who smiles always, the way he is helpful towards everybody, his looks, everything about him was all the things Ochako loved about him. Yes, the first time they met, she initially believe him to be plain-looking, but she slowly discovered that he was everything amazing in a small package; she just had to get to know him first to learn about Izuku Midoriya.

Oh, his eyes… yes, she loved his eyes the most, though. The way when the light just seems to catch at the right angle a sparkle shines. Oh, he was handsome. So very handsome. And his scent was like the forest itself. He personified the scent of nature, the foliage, the earth, of pine needles, oddly enough. She loved it. Not to mention since the first day of Heroics 101 Training, the two seem to develop a synergistic team work between them. They had built a trust between them that today was beyond par of most current Pro Hero teams in Japan, and they're only in their first year of high school.

The door opens and Ochako looked over, catching a whiff of her mate's scent. Izuku was clearly scenting the blankets he's carried in his arms before bringing them to Ochako. Ochako smiles lovingly to Izuku before she too rubs her scent glands, mixing her sweet strawberry, vanilla, and cherry blossom flower scent all over the blankets. They build their nest together.

"Hm? Ochako?"

"Yes, Izuku?"

Izuku picks up a glittery plush doll.

"Isn't this Aoyama's?"

"Yeah. He gave it to me. Oh, don't worry. He had another one, and it was in a sealed box. He never opened this one. He just handed it to me, winked that usual wink of his, and then walked away with a plate of exotic cheeses from France."

"Oh…"

Izuku scents the plushy. What a nice thoughtful gift from the flamboyant Beta.

They spent an hour setting up their nest in the large walk-in closet, and both teens were happy with their handiwork once finished.

Of course, all the pillows that used to be downstairs in the common area, and the extra bed pillows in the storage closet was missing, along with the extra blankets. Mixed into the nest was several shirts that each teen owned. And then a couple of plush dolls. Some sparkled like glitter, and six of the plush dolls were Pokemon (Pikachu, Alolan Vulpix, Greninja, Lilligant, Sylveon, and Altaria).

Class 1-A was going to complain when they find out the storage closet of the extra linens and pillows was all missing. Then again, it IS winter break and Christmas was tomorrow. Tonight was Christmas Eve.

"Hm?" Ochako picks up something that glinted and was silver in color. "What is this, Izuku?"

"An old Japanese silver coin," he answers. "I found this outside about a month ago and I've had it on my person ever since. I cleaned and shined it up before adding it to the nest."

"Wow… that is like a very antique coin, Izuku."

"I know. But it's OUR coin, honey. Call it a blessing for our nest."

She smiles, glomping her mate and kissing him deeply.

"Wanna sleep in our nest tonight?" he asks his mate.

"As if you need to ask me that, Izuku."

Keeping her art gloves on her hands, he pulls Izuku into the empty closet-turned-nest and they cuddle up together. They would make-out with each other, which led to a night of lovemaking between both lovers, ending with them finally marking each other to show the world they were off-limits. They would have a very peaceful night's sleep… until the following Christmas Day morning when an explosion rocks the dorm building and a familiar explosive Alpha is heard shouting.

"WHO THE HELL TOOK ALL THE PILLOWS AND BLANKETS FROM THE CLOSET?"

Izuku and Ochako though were undisturbed by the explosive wake-up call and kept sleeping peacefully in their warm nest, a pink and green flannel-patterned blanket covering them. For they already have everything they ever wanted. There's no need for gifts that give off a sparkling allure and cost a pretty Yen when all you need is each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda based off the IzuOcha Week 2021 Prompt "Silver/Sparkle".
> 
> (っ▀¯▀)つ Giggity?


	27. Crazy Spots to Have Sex At

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: Kōhei Horikoshi owns the characters and the world known as Boku no Hero Academia. I do not own anything else, but I enjoy playing in Horikoshi's universe.
> 
> AUTHOR'S NOTES: Despite the title, it's not smutty. But it has the Implied/Referenced Sex tag applied.

"So… Ochako!"

Ochako rolls her eyes, but she looks at Mina. "Yes?"

"Tell us… how are things between you and Midori?" she asks, grinning.

"We're doing fine, Mina," she answers. "Lately we haven't had time for togetherness due to the recent increase in training sessions in our Heroics Class, and the patrols we do at Ryukyu's Agency and Endeavor's Agency."

"But if you weren't all that busy with anything else… you'd be with Midoriya right now?" asked Toru.

"Well, to be fair, their relationship, while strong, kero, will be on the back burner. We're in our final year of high school, and it's the month of November. Our teachers aren't pulling any punches since second semester began."

"I wanna know something, Ochako."

"What, Mina?"

"When's the last time you and Midori had sex?"

"Mina! That's not something to ask of Ochako!" Momo scolded the young woman.

Ochako narrowed her eyes.

"You really want to know?"

The girls all stare at Ochako.

"Well… the last time we had sex… we had a quickie inside the boy's bathroom when Izu and I did a Hero meet with some elementary kids at my hometown's school. That was a month ago." They stared, stunned. "Oh, and two nights ago, Izuku and I couldn't sleep so we went downstairs for a light snack from the pantry and some water… I ended up bending over the kitchen counter and Izuku plowing me from behind."

"Holy shit!" exclaims Mina.

"Furthermore… ever since we started dating near the end of our first year, we've been super intimate in many places across the school. We've fucked in empty school corridors, in the locker room, several times on Mei's workshop table, at my parents house, at Izuku's mom's house, several times in our classroom when it's empty, quickies during outdoor training sessions, late night quickies in the communal shower, a total seven times in the kitchen, six times in the living room, and every time we've had our movie nights in the common area, Izuku uses my pussy as a cock warmer underneath the blankets."

Apparently, the rest of the girls had no idea just how kinky Izuku and Ochako's sex life really was.

"Yeah. We're beyond vanilla. We're hella chocolate." She then gets up and walks to Momo's door. "Excuse me, I need Izuku's cock now."

And she exits the room.


End file.
